


Darling, Darling

by bubblemiyabi



Series: When love comes after Produce 101 S2 [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Regret, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblemiyabi/pseuds/bubblemiyabi
Summary: It all began with a very special little byeongari  showing up at Wanna One members’ surprise party for Minhyun. Seonho doesn't know his own feeling yet and when he does, a series of unexpected events follow. Minhyun thinks Seonho is nothing more than a little brother, until the painful heartbreak comes along.Ch1~Ch12 Minhyun x SeonhoCh13 The Aftermath: Woojin x HyeongseobCh14 The Aftermath: OngNiel x LeeWoojin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After reading so many amazing stories here about the boys of Produce 101 and Wanna One, I just want to write one too! I haven't written a Kpop fanfic since 2013 so the writing may be rough (and because English is not my native language.) The story is still developing, hope you guys can enjoy it :)

It’s been more than 1 month since the finale of Produce 101 and the beginning of Wanna One. Although it took them a while to put behind the sadness of seeing their friends —- who didn’t make it to the top 11 —- on the opposite side of the stage, they are working extra hard for their album, MV and performance because ultimately that’s the way of showing respect to their friends and all the national producers.

While Minhyun is recording in the mic booth, Daehwi —- who has finished his recording and is waiting outside —- checks his cell phone out of boredom and his eyes widen. He leans toward and whispers to Jihoon, Jinyoung, Sungwoon and Woojin who are sitting next to him.

“Minhyun hying’s birthday is coming up!! August 9!!”

Jinyoung grabs Daehwi’s cell phone.

“Really?? Let me see, oh Seongwoo hyung’s is in August too!”

“Oh my god what should we do what should we do???”

There has not been a word about any sort of planning and Daehwi is already excited. They all begin to brainstorm but nothing seems to pop up.

“We are filming our music video the day before right? It may carry over to the next day, and then we have other schedules to attend… we should be able to do something before his birthday is over, as long as we don’t pass out —-”

Before Sungwoon is able to finish the sentence, the producer tells Minhyun’s part is complete and he can come out now. All three of them shut their mouths and as they bid their producer goodbye and start to leave the studio, they exchange the we-will-discuss-later glances without Minhyun knowing.

—————————-

Other members immediately take on the idea of giving Minhyun a surprise party. Thanks to the spacious apartment that is Wanna One’s dorm, they are able to discuss birthday plan in the bathroom when Minhyun is in the living room watching TV with others on first floor.

“How about hidden camera? You know, with me getting upset with Minhyun hyung” said Daniel, as if he has just come up with the most brilliant idea.

Jisung raises eyebrows, while brushing his teeth.

“Are you serious? That’s weak.”  
“Jisung hyung please don’t talk with toothpaste in your mouth it’s gross. But yeah that’s weak, Minhyun hyung is sharp and you can’t fool him.”

Leaning against the bathroom stall, Seongwoo looks from Jaehwan to Daniel.

“I can help. I actually like Daniel’s idea, we just need to use the right stories and don’t forget I had some training in acting.” 

The two exchange a mischievous grin while Jaehwan sighs and Jisung rolls his eyes.

“Are you guys really sure about this?”  
“Don’t worry, we just need some help from Sungwoon and we’ll let you guys know of the plan. Daniel and I will make it as real as ever.”

The four of them froze a little when they heard someone approaching, it’s none other than Guanlin in his t-shirt and sweat pants. 

“Hyung…”  
“Oh Guanlinnie ah, what’s up?”

Guanlin looks around, making sure Minhyun is nowhere in sight.

“Um… about Minhyun hyung’s birthday, is it okay if I bring Seonho over? He asks me about Minhun hyung all the time so… I think he misses Minhyun hyung.”

They all look to Jisung with hopeful eyes.

“Leader-nim, what do you say?”  
“Well… I personally really really really want to see him too, but we don’t know the time and it may be really late. Is CUBE okay with young trainees staying out that late? I don’t want him to get into trouble.”  
“I will ask the company first and tell them that we all wanted to see him. If that doesn’t work Seonho can beg them too. Not many people can say no to Seonho’s aegyo, and the company trust him too.”

In the end, Jisung gives in and everyone is happy. Daniel grabs Guanlin’s arm before he’s about to leave.

“But remember, DO NOT say a word about the hidden camera. That will stay in this house only, okay?”

Guanlin grins.

“Definitely, hyung.”

Their very first birthday surprise as Wanna One —- and possibly able to see Seonho again —- they just can’t wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like 2am in my timezone so hopefully there won't be too many grammatical mistakes here ^^;;; I just really want to post this chapter up and start getting to Seonho's emotion.

After hours and hours of filming and dancing, the music video director finally calls for a satisfying ending and the boys feel like lying down on the floor that very moment. On the way back to their dorm, Sungwoon takes out his phone.

“This is actually still a secret, so you guys have to promise me not to tell anyone about it —- you included, manager hyung.”

Sungwoon said, still browsing for something on his phone.

“What?… Sungwoon-hyung, we’re tired…”

Daehwi whines as his head leaning on Woojin’s shoulder, but everyone knows this is only the beginning of their plan —- the start of hidden camera for Minhyun.  
Sungwoon turns up the volume of his phone and a song starts to play. No one has ever heard of the song —- or more like an instrumental track because it’s not finished —- but it sounds really good.

“Nice song, hyung what is it?”

Jinyoung asked, following their previously discussed script.

“HOTSHOT’s comeback song.”

Now the entire van explodes (or pretends to explode, because they all know it’s coming) at Sungwoon’s answer.

“REALLLY???”  
“When is their comeback???”  
“Oh my god you’re not supposed to share it right? I bet you didn’t have Taehyun hyung’s permission.”

Although Minhyun is also happy for Taehyun and HOTSHOT getting another shot at the music industry, he is also surprise with how fast HOTSHOT and their agency are moving forward and he can’t help think about his NU’EST members.

“I know! I know! But I just really want to share with you guys… I can’t do it with them together but this is my ultimate dreams come true.”

Minhyun smiles and reach over to give Sungwoon’s shoulder a tight squeeze.

“Congratulations hyung, now I am very jealous of you.”  
“Minhyun please don’t be. Isn’t NU’EST coming back as well? You guys’ old songs are soaring in music charts too, that’s amazing.”  
“They don’t have anything specific planned yet so… we’ll see. I just wish I can fight for them, you know, and fight together.”

With Sungwoon keeping Minhyun’s thought on his NU’EST members, others exchange glances:

GAME ON.

 

————————-

 

“Hey guys, I know we’re all tired but can we all just stay here for a little bit? I want to say something.”

As soon as they enter their apartment, Daniel speaks while dropping his bag onto the couch.

“Daniel hyung, what’s wrong?”

Jihoon asks with his iconic big eyes looking as innocent as ever. Daniel muffles his hair, not looking exactly happy and his tone sounds serious.

“Just need to get something off my chest. Minhyun hyung.”

Not expecting his name to come up, now Minhyun is definitely confused because Daniel does not look like his normal self.

“Daniel, don’t do that.”  
“Hyung we talked about this already, but you’re being too nice.” After he finishes with Jisung, Daniel turns back to Minhyun who is nervously waiting amid air of tension in the livingroom.

“Minhyun hyung.”  
“Yes?”  
“I like hyung a lot, I really do. Just want you to know that I’m just speaking from the perspective of a team’s center, not trying to be disrespectful here.”  
“Okay… what’s wrong Daniel?”  
“…Honesty, do you want to be on this team? with us?”

Minhyun’s eyes widen and feels his throat tightening up, he glances around the room to see the younger ones nervously looking between him and Daniel.

“Daniel what kind of question is that? Of course I want to be on the same team with you guys.”  
“Really? Because that wasn’t the first time I heard you say with a sad face right in front of us that you want to be with NU’EST.”

Following with the script, now it’s time for Sungwoon to cut in.

“Daniel, that’s not Minhyun’s fault. I talk about HOTSHOT too, why aren’t you mad at me?”  
“But hyung that was the only time you ever did it, and you only shared that music with us because you’re happy for them.”

Daniel shifts his gaze back to Minhyun, who is biting his lips.

“Hyung, I understand it’s tough for you but we all go through something similar, dealing with the fact that our friends —- whom we believe to be more than qualified —- missed the cut. All I’m asking is please don’t make us think that maybe you don’t want to be here.”

With that, Daniel storms into the kitchen to get something to drink. Seongwoo comes to sit down with Minhyun, who stare at the ground with blank face.

“He’s just stressed out because of how fast things are going. It will be okay.”  
“I… I don’t know what to say…”

He is so deep in thought that he doesn’t care if everyone has moved to the kitchen area one by one, and then —-

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MINHYUN~~~~~~HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!!”

Minhyun has his mouth parted slightly as he tries to understand what is happening. Jaehwan pulls Minhyun up from the sofa and toward the cake held by Woojin and Daehwi so he can blow the candles.

“Happy birthday hyung~~~”  
“What the…. this is hidden camera?”  
“Yup, and a successful one which we’re glad. Daniel hyung and Seongwoo hyung actually had a script.”

In state of disbelief, Minhyun looks at each of the grinning faces… and then his eyes stops at Sungwoon.

“…Did it start with you?”  
“Sorry Minhyun~”  
“AAARRRHHHH!”

Everyone burst out laughing as Minhyun buries his face in his hands, and Daniel comes forward to give him a hug.

“Sorry hyung~~ did I scare you?”  
“Hell yes… but you did point out something important though.”  
“Hyung —-“  
“It’s true, I need to be more mindful because we are a team now, and sorry if I've hurt anyone’s feeling here.”  
“Don’t be, we’re in this together.”

Jisung comes forward beaming and give Minhyun a plate of cake. When everyone is about to dig in, Guanlin —- who has been anxiously waiting —- picks out his buzzing phone and runs to the door.

“He’s here he’s here he’s here!”

Everyone seems to know who’s coming, the front entrance gets very noisy and Minhyun turns around just in time when a familiar face appears. Before he has a chance to speak, Seonho already comes flying toward Minhyun with a tight embrace.

“Happy birthday hyung~”  
“Seonho ah long time no see! What are those?”

Minhyun notices the bags Seonho is still holding. Seonho releases himself from the embrace and give those bags to Minhyun.

“Oh these are your presents from Jonghyun hyung, Dongho hyung and Minki hyung. I told them that I’ll come to see you today, and I asked them if they would like me to bring something since they can’t make it today.”

In awe, Minhyun accepts the bags from Seonho and pulls the boy into another tight embrace.

“Thank you.”

 

———————————-

 

It’s time for bed after a brief birthday celebration for Minhyun, and Seonho is spending the night at Wanna One’s dorm since it’s late. He picks Minhyun’s lower bunk to share, claiming that because it is Minhyu’s birthday and he is one of the birthday presents. Minhyun doesn’t mind having Seonho in his bunk, because just Seonho’s presence alone brings back so much memories.

Everyone falls asleep fast, but Seonho wakes up when he turns and realizes the empty space next to him.

_…Where’s hyung?…_

Feeling worried, Seonho quietly climbs out of Minhyun’s bunk and tiptoes his way toward the door to avoid waking up others. He notice the dim light and talking voice coming from livingroom on the first floor.

He can’t really hear what is Minhyun saying, but he has a feeling that it’s Jonghyun on the other side of Minhyun’s cell phone. For a while Seonho just stands there listening to Minhyun’s very soft speaking voice and random chuckles here and there from a distance.

“Love you too, Jonghyun ah.”

With that, Seonho quietly walks back to the room, to the bunk he shares with Minhyun.

__

__———————————-_ _

__

“Did you see the presents?”  
“Yeah, thanks… You guys really didn’t have to.”  
“No biggie, I’m really happy that they’re celebrating your birthday, and Seonho is just incredibly cute for doing that. He misses you a lot so be nice to him okay?”  
“He is. But Jonghyun oh please, have I ever been ‘not nice’ to him? Seriously?”  
“I’m just saying~ okay it’s late, I gotta go. Minhyun, happy birthday and good luck… you are representing us, love you.”  
“Don’t worry, love you too Jonghyun ah.”  
"Tell others I say hi."  
"You guys should come visit sometimes, they miss you too."

On his way back to the room, Minhyun is thinking maybe he’ll have to sleep in the livingroom because his bunk may have be taken over by Seonho’s sleeping form already. When he open the room and gets closer to his bed though, he is surprised.

Seonho is sleeping against the wall, with his body curling up like a baby.

__

__———————————-_ _

__

Seonho finds it hard going back to sleep, and he shuts his eyes tight when he feels the slight motion caused by Minhyun’s return.

Seonho realizes that whenever he and Minhyun are together, they are never by themselves. It doesn’t matter if he is clinging onto Minhyun’s arms or if Minhyun has his arm casually around his shoulders, they are always surrounded by other people and Minhyun is always talking with other people at the same time. Although he plays around Minhyun a lot, Minhyun doesn’t engage in deep conversation with him. The gaze and the smile Minhyun give to him are also different from the ones he give to Jonghyun.

Seonho knows that NU’EST members have tight bond with one another, and Jonghyun and Minhyun are especially close. Seonho likes Jonghyun a lot, Jonghyun is one of his favorite hyungs from Produce 101 but if there’s one thing Seonho is jealous of Jonghyun —- it’s that “alone space” Jonghyun enjoys with Minhyun.

It’s a bitter feeling to realize that you like someone,  
and you know that someone is not only out of your reach,  
but only likes you merely as one of the little brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

“So… are you guys okay with it? I… I totally understand you guys probably don’t like it a bit but… I just…”

Sitting at a coffee shop’s empty corner on second floor, Seonho looks down at his hands as he nervously wait for his hyungs and dongsaeng to say something. He has just told them about the fact that he is in love with a guy and the guy is none other than Hwang Minhyun.

And who are the “hyungs and dongsaeng”? They are none other than Produce 101’s precious little maknae Woojin and members of the fan-imagined group JBJ: Yongguk, Hyunbin, Kenta, Taehyun, Sanghyun, Donghan and Taedong.

At first Seonho really only asked little Woojin, Kenta and Sanggyun to come. Since the JBJ bond is tight and “Seonho has something important to say,” Kenta and Sanggyun ended up bringing the entire crew.

The air is silent. Taedong sips at his ice coffee and blinks twice at Seonho who still has his head down.

“What? That’s it?”  
“…Huh?”  
“I’m asking you. Is that the so-called ‘something important to say’ ? ”

It’s now Seonho’s turn to blink twice and not understanding the situation. Seonho looks at others, and they all have similar ‘no way are you kidding me’ expression as Taedong.

“Wait… what?”  
“Hyung why are you saying it now? It’s not a secret you know.”

Seonho’s eyes widen at little Woojin who’s just drinking his chocolate not looking at Seonho.

“WHAT???”  
“Shhhhh calm down lover boy, you were so obvious. I’m not sure who else knew about it, but apparently you of all people weren’t one of them.”

Sanggyun and Kenta try hard to hold back their laughter as they pulls Seonho, who is looking defeated, back down to his seat.

“…Was I?”  
“Um yeah, I mean even best buddies and real siblings wouldn’t be like that.”

Yongguk remembers how Seonho would sleep in Never team’s shared room more often than Open Up team’s room when they were preparing for the concept evaluation, and then everyone starts recalling their own memories of “Minhyun-Seonho moments.”

Seonho sighs heavily before sitting up right.

“So… you don’t feel angry or disgusted?”  
“Nah, you guys’ interaction is kind of cute. We’re more interested in knowing what you plan to do next.”

Donghan’s question brings another sigh out of Seonho.

“I don’t know… I just don’t want to lose him as a hyung or cause him any trouble.”  
“Will you tell him? someday? I mean if it’s Minhyun hyung, he’ll be honest with you without hurting you even if he doesn’t return your feeling, because he cares.”

Having spent a quality time with Minhyun when they were preparing for Sorry Sorry performance, Hyunbin has witnessed first hand how Minhyun deals with things and people.

“And I think it’s better for you to get it off your chest before you get too deep into it,” Taehyun said. “Just talk to him, I think Minhyun would appreciate it more if you can share your thought with him and give him a chance to talk to you. It’s better than one day you end up having an emotional breakdown at the wrong place and time, and Minhyun has absolutely no idea what’s wrong with you.”

 

—————————-

 

Couple days later, Seonho gathers all of his courage and visits Wanna One’s dorm again. He can pretty much predict the type of answer coming from Minhyun’s mouth, or even his facial expression. But just like what Taehyun suggested, he needs to have somewhat of a closure so he can maintain his friendship with Minhyun.

They are sittings on the floor, alone in Minhyun’s shared room with Jisung, Sungwoon and Jaehwan. With his eyes wide open, Minhyun doesn’t know what to say and for a while all he can do is staring at Seonho. He is used to Seonho’s skinship and affection, he thought it’s just a phrase thing, but he never thought that Seonho would actually come forward to make that affection into confession. 

On the other hand, Seonho bites his lips while looking down and playing with his own fingers, until he feels there is a hand gently caressing his head.

“…I… I don’t have that kind of feeling for guys…”

He looks up, and sees Minhyun looking back at him with apologetic face and weak smile.

He knows this is bound to happen, doesn’t he? It’s so clear that Minhyun is romantically attracted to girls and not guys, but Seonho isn’t attracted to guys either. He loves Minhyun not because he’s a guy, but because the person he loves just happens to be a guy…

“I know hyung’s feeling all along, it’s fine… I just feel a bit tired to have that in my head so… I’m okay.”

Seeing how Seonho is trying to look like everything is fine, Minhyun narrows his eyebrows. How can this be “fine”? He knows Seonho must have gone through so much thinking back and forth before coming to him.

“I’m sorry…”  
“No hyung, you have nothing to apologize for.”  
“Don’t stress yourself too much about it, I mean… if there’s anything I can —-“

Before Minhyun is able to finish the sentence, Seonho cuts him off with a smile.

“I can do it hyung. There’s one more thing I want to ask though…”  
“What is it?”

Seonho looks a bit hesitate.

“Hyung it’s okay that you can’t return my feeling, but… can I still like you? I won’t give you any trouble, I promise.”

Minhyun stares into Seonho’s hopeful eyes before nodding with a smile too. He sincerely hopes that his answer can at least help to ease Seonho’s feeling a little bit.

“Yeah, you can.”  
“Thanks hyung.”

It’s time for Seonho to return to class at Cube Entertainment, and the entire Wanna One bids him goodbye at the door. He gives everyone a tight hug including Minhyun, thinking this may be the last one for a while.

“So, hyung did you reject him?”  
“I didn’t know what to—- Wait, what?”

Jaewhan’s question makes Minhyun turn around and see his members looking at him as well.

“…How did you guys know?!”  
“Know what? That he likes you in a romantic way?”  
“Yeah.”

Sometimes Jisung can’t help but wonder: “What happened to that sharp-minded CEO Hwang that the national producers all loved?”

“Hwang Minhyun we’re not blind, and Seonho was just too obvious. So I guess it was one-sided and you didn’t return his feeling.”

Minhyun sighs and sits down with others in the livingroom.

“But there’s nothing more I can do… gosh I feel awful now.”

Woojin comes from behind the couch and give Minhyun a comforting pat on the shoulder.

“Hyung I’m sure you did your best, just give him some time. Seonho is a strong kid and I’m sure he wouldn’t just completely shut off the friendship.”  
“Yeah, and he can’t visit our dorm for a while anyways so it’s not gonna be awkward.”

Sungwoon looks to Jinyoung, puzzled.

“What do you mean that he can’t visit?”  
“Well because… right?”

Jinyoung looks toward Guanlin, who nods before proceeding.

“Yeah… I heard from my teachers at Cube that Seonho is among the trainees for extensive training program, they will all be living in dorm provided by the company so he won’t have much free time.”

“That sounds promising, he’ll probably be ready to debut with you in 2019.” Seungwoo smiles at Guanlin, and then turns to Minhyun to give him a slap on his thigh. “Okay Mr. Hwang, the boy will be working hard for his future and so should you. Stop worrying about him, you know your face just got older the last 30 minutes or so.”  
“ONG SEUNGWOO!”

 

——————

 

It’s already past midnight, and a very sweaty Seonho is still dancing in the practice room at Cube. Until his legs can’t keep up with him anymore and he just drops to the floor, breathing hard and staring out to the ceiling. He is extremely thankful for the opportunity to receive extensive training —- its takes his mind off things and keeps him focus.

While he is practicing, at least.

He gets up to collect his belongings and return to the trainees dorm, when he sees a new message flashing in his cell phone. It’s from Guanlin, asking if he has time to attend Wanna One’s first showcase. 

It’s been about two months since his last visit to Wanna One dorm, his last time contacting and seeing Minhyun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be changing the story's grading because it's getting to the tougher/sadder part...

Wanna One’s first showcase was more than successful with perfect performances and pure talents on the stage, and equal amount of star power off the stage. The showcase was attended by many popular trainees from Produce 101 Season 2, who had special badges and were able to hang out with their friends backstage after the show was over.

Sewoon turns around when he notices that Seonho is not following the group.

“Seonho ah, aren’t you coming with us to backstage?”  
“I’m going to the restroom first, hyung you guys can go ahead.”

“Sewoon hyung I will wait for Seonhonie, we will catch —-”

Haknyeon is still in the middle of his sentence when he is pushed toward Sewoon and others.

“No I’ll meet you guys there, later!”

And with that, he ran away.

To be honest, Seonho isn’t sure if he’s ready to talk to Minhyun or even be normal in front of him. While they were sitting in the audience, he was able to goof around other trainees like the good old days. As soon the the show started though, he found his eyes fixed on Minhyun and simply couldn’t look away for the rest of the evening.

 

————————

 

Right now the Wanna One dressing room and the hallway outside are probably the loudest ever in recent years of Kpop, with a roomful of more than 20 energetic boys having a good time talking, taking photos and doing crazy things together. 

Although Minhyun is happy to see his NU’EST members, he can’t help feeling disappointed when he looks around and Seonho is nowhere to be found.

“Didn’t Seonho come today?”  
“I know he came… just not here.”

Jonghyun, Dongho and Minki just look calmly at Minhyun. They knew what happened between Minhyun and Seonho because they never hide secrets from one another. Jonghyun reach out and give his friend’s shoulder a squeeze.

“It will be okay.”  
“I hope so, it’s weird not having him around.”

 

————————

 

Seonho did go to the restroom but he was sitting in the stall for most of the time, pondering whether he should go to backstage. When he finally decided to get up and at least give his hyungs a much deserved greeting, his phone started to buzz and it was a message from a caller ID that reads none other than Minhyun.

 

_Where are you?_

 

Seonho stares at the message for a while before responding.

 

_I’m in the restroom on first floor. Sorry hyung I will be there soon._

 

And then another message comes in.

 

_It’s okay, I can sneak out for a little bit so let’s grab something to eat. Meet me at the back entrance._

 

Deciding not to keep Minhyun waiting for longer than he already has, Seonho starts walking by following Minhyun’s instruction in the message. 

 

_But why doesn’t he call me?_

 

This question keeps coming up in Seonho’s mind, but he just continues to walk. 

He arrives at the place Minhyun suggested, but it’s not Minhyun waiting for him. It’s a group of guys and girls he has never met.

“You come out faster than I expected.”

A girl in her early 20s walks up to Seonho, along with a perfume scent that is too strong for Seonho’s liking.

“Who are you?”  
“First of all I’m older than you so you should call me Soojung noona. I’m Minhyun oppa’s friend. And so is he, Jaewon oppa,” said Soojung, while pointing at the guy next to her.

Seonho narrows his eyes and looks around, for some reasons he doesn’t like the atmosphere at all.

“Why did you hack into Minhyun hyung’s phone number? What do you want from me?”  
“We just need you to come with us for a bit.”

Soojung gets closer to Seonho to gently holds the boy’s arm. Seonho immediately pulls away.

“Why should I go with you? If you want something from Minhyun hyung then talk to him.”

With that, Seonho turns back to run but he is soon tackled by Jaewon.

 

————————

 

It’s been way too damn long so Samuel and little Woojin decide to temporarily excuse themselves from others and go look for Seonho.

They just happen to walk past that backdoor entrance leading to a parking lot.

And they just happen to see Seonho fighting against several people in the parking lot ground. With Seonho kicking and biting, it took those people longer than they wanted to drag Seonho up and push him into one of the vans.

The time is short, but it is long enough for Samuel and little Woojin to see Soojung and Jaewon, and for Soojung and Jaewon to realize Samuel and little Woojin are there. 

“Jaewon we must go now.”  
“…Damn it!”

“SEONHO HYUNG!!!”

Little Woojin cries loudly and starts running behind Samuel, who is dashing the fastest he possibly can to get a better look at the plate number. Samuel stops only when the van goes out of his sights, panting heavily with both hands on his knees and feeling full of regrets.

He then hears a loud thump behind him as if someone drops to the floor.

 

————————

 

“What… the… hell…”

Daniel can almost feel like someone has taken his heart out and violently smashed it to the ground, when he sees the unconscious little Woojin being carried into the ambulance with a stretcher. He just can’t believe it, little Woojin was laughing with them in the dress room just a few minuets ago.

“Woojin… yah, Lee Woojin… OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES!!”

With everyone not knowing exactly what has happened, it take Jisung and Seongwoo together to hold Daniel in place so the medical staff can transport Woojin safely. 

The last two sidekicks of Soojung and Jaewon stayed behind to handle any potential last-minute “accident”. Samuel was too fast for them so they grabbed little Woojin and forced him to breath in unknown substances.

After a brief check with police officers, all the former contestants were asked to leave by the event organizer. NU’EST strongly insisted on staying because they’re worried about Samuel. Samuel has to wipe away tears several times during his conversation with police officers. Although he wasn’t able to get the full plate number, he did get more than half of plate number, the car’s color and brand, and most importantly —- the names. 

“It’s Kim Soojung and Jung Jaewon.”

The names coming from Samuel’s cold tone leave NU’EST members speechless and other Wanna One members still clueless. Samuel looks up and grabs the frozen Minhyun’s hands, with his eyes fighting back tears and his throat is sore.

“They took Seonho… HYUNG WHY DID THEY TAKE SEONHO AWAY??!!!”

Both Kim Soojung and Jung Jaewon used to be Pledis trainees.

Soojung was Minhyun’s ex girlfriend before debut when they were both young, but they weren’t together for a long time. Jaewon never really mingled with other trainees, and especially didn’t like Minhyun. When Soojung and Minhyun splits because Minhyun was too busy preparing for debut, Jaewon befriended Soojung so Minhyun became a stranger naturally and the ex couple was no longer on speaking term. 

Pledis terminated Jaewon and Soojung’s trainee status due to discipline issue, after they bullied Samuel so much that he had to leave the company and his beloved Seventeen hyungs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags are added because of the stuffs happening in this chapter... (The story will have a happy ending, I promise)

All of Wanna One members are sent back to their dorm. They scatter throughout the living room and everyone is quiet with heavy hearts except for the sound of clock tickling.

“I’m going to take shower first, do you guys mind?”  
“No, you go ahead.”

Sungwoon replied, Minhyun blankly nodded and returns to his room. As soon as Minhyun disappears behind the door, Guanlin starts to cry and Jihoon and Daehwi are right there to hold him. Guanlin is absolutely devastated by the sudden disappearance of his friend, but he tries not to cry in front of Minhyun because that won’t help the situation at all.

“What’s wrong with Minhyun hyung's ex girlfriend and hater?”  
“Jaehwan don’t say that, Minhyun has enough to deal with already.”  
“I know… it’s just… *sigh*”

 

———-

 

Daniel and Jinyoung carefully enter the room to see Minhyun sitting in his lower bunk staring to blank space.

“Hyung you’ll catch a cold if you don’t blow dry your hair.”

Jinyoung notices Minhyun’s hair is still wet, he and Daniel sit down on either side of Minhyun.

“Oh I forgot, it’s alright the weather is not cold now. Listen guys, I… I feel really bad that you guys have to witness all these.”  
“Don’t say that hyung, you of all people are having the toughest time. Dongho hyung asked us to keep an eye on you, you need to let us know how you’re feeling okay?”

Minhyun gives the youngster a small smile before turning to Daniel.

“And I’m really sorry about what happened to little Woojinnie.”  
“Take a look at this.”

Daniel takes out his cell phone and shows a newly received message he received:

 

_To Daniel hyung,_

_It will probably make you more worried if you hear my voice, so I’m sending you a text message instead. I’m still very tired and not feeling entirely myself, but please let other hyungs know that I’m okay now. I will probably be in the hospital for a few more days._

_Woojin_

 

“Oh thank god…”  
“Woojin is okay now, don’t worry.”

At least Woojin is fine, and Minhyun sighs in relieve.

Daniel and Jinyoung exit the room after telling Minhyun to get some rest and then join others in the kitchen area.

“How is he doing?”  
“I told him to get some rest, and he looked more relieved when he learned that Woojinnie is okay.”  
“You didn’t show him the second message right?”

Daniel takes the can of beer offered by Jisung, shaking his head.

“No, that'll just give him more stress at this moment.”  
“Good.”

After the first message telling Daniel that he is okay, Woojin remembered something more important and immediately sent another one:

 

_Sorry I forgot to ask in the previous message, is Seonho hyung okay? Did the police find them?_

 

——————

 

“I still don’t understand why did you come to me.”

They are inside an abandoned warehouse somewhere in the outskirt of Seoul. Seonho is sitting on the ground with his hands tied behind him with ropes.

Soojung kneeled down in front of Seonho, smiling while holding some pictures to him: all the pictures are him and Minhyun together, some are taken by fans at the Produce 101 finale live broadcast and some are official images released by Mnet.

“I pick you because you are close to him. I can’t ask Jonghyun oppa or others to help me.”  
“Help you with what?”  
“To get back with him, because I still love him. If you promise to help me, I will bring you back to that showcase venue right now.”

Seonho stares at Soojung hard, his eyes fixed on her without blinking.

 

_This woman is out of her mind._

 

Seonho is okay with Minhyun not seeing him as someone to develop romantic relationship with. Seonho is okay with being one of Minhyung’s favorite dongsaengs. Seonho will try his hardest to give Minhyun his blessing when Minhyun finds a girl he loves.

But there is no way he will push his Minhyun hyung to this woman.

“Minhyun hyung can date anyone he wants but even if you two are the last people living on this planet, I still don’t think he would want to date you.”

Seonho hissed, Soojung’s smile vanished as she abruptly stood up and Jaewon burst out laughing in the sofa.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHA!!!”  
“Jaewon oppa shut it.”  
“Oh I like this boy, he’s got a nerve.”

Raising her eyebrows, Soojung turns to look at Jaewon.

“You like him?”  
“I like how he was pissing you off on purpose to keep his precious Minhyung hyung away from you. And he’s cute, no wonder Hwang Minhyun keeps him around.”

Soojung then turns back to look at Seonho.

He is indeed a cute boy.

“Well, he’s yours then.”  
“Huh? what do you mean?”  
“He’s not gonna do what I ask him to do, so I’m done. Oppa you can decide what to do with him.”

Jaewon walks toward Seonho and kneels down in front of him. He reach out to lightly stroke Seonho’s cheek, causing Seonho to immediately shake it off.

“How old are you?”  
“(korean age) 16.”

Seonho answers with a glare. Jaewon smiles and stands back up.

“Do you want to see Minhyun again?”  
“…Yeah.”  
“Then you’ll have to do what I say, okay? If not, either I have to kill you or someone has to pay me a good amount of money. Unfortunately those are the only two options, what do you say?”

Seonho thinks really hard, but it doesn’t look like he has other choice.

“…Okay…”  
“Good.”

Jaewon reaches over to pull up Seonho’s hair, forcing the boy to cry in pain, and changing from a sitting position to kneeling with his hands still tied behind him.

“Normally I would still prefer a girl, but since you’re Hwang Minhyung’s precious byongari I’ll make you an exception.”

Jaewon starts to unzip his jeans, and he grabs Seonho’s already turned away face back to facing the front.

 

_So… this is what he meant!!!_

 

Seeing no action from Seonho, Jaewon pushes Seonho’s head and forcing that gross object into Seonho’s mouth.

“Do it!”

Couple drops of tears fall from Seonho’s tightly closed eyes as he starts to move slowly.

“Hm… not bad for a 16-year-old… Why is Hwang Minhyung getting everything good?”

Hearing what may be the grossest moan ever, many people and things flash across Seonho’s mind: his parents, his friends at school, Guanlin and other classmates at CUBE, all the new friends he met at Produce 101, BoA daepyo-nim, all the teachers, and then there’s Minhyun.

In the end, these two are just trying to bring down the ones they don’t like by hurting him Yoo Seonho, because other people like him. 

 

_What a sad and pathetic life these two are living…_

 

And then Seonho remembers when Mnet staff asked him to choose between Daniel and Minhyun, how Minhyun pulled him into a tight embrace when he chose Minhyun. Minhyun doesn’t initiate skinship often when they were filming for Produce 101, so that one Seonho will always remember…

“OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU FILTHY LITTLE BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!”

With Jaewon letting his guard down because he is feeling pretty comfortable, Seonho bites down hard with all of his energy. He can even smell the blood that doesn’t belong to him coming from his mouth. All of a sudden, the surrounding gets very noisy with people he don’t know.

“BEAT HIM UP!!! ALL OF YOU BEAT HIM UP!!!”

 

_Kim Soojung… Jung Jaewon…_  
_Do you know why Minhyun hyung doesn’t love you anymore?_  
_Do you know why you hate Minhyung hyung so much?_  
_Do you know why a then 12-year-old Samuel, whom you bullied so much, now has a completely different life from both of you?_  
_It’s because when you’re wasting your time and energy on doing meaningless stuffs, they only think about how to make themselves better…_

Seonho is lying on the ground, now with his jeans and boxer ripped off after a series of kicking and punching from multiple people. When he can feel his hips and thighs being exposed to the cold air in the warehouse, he starts to think if he should just leave his destiny for God to decide.

 

—————-

 

A heavily panting Minhyun wakes up at 3AM in the morning and shots straight up. 

In that very bad dream he just had, he sees Seonho standing not too far away from him. Seonho’s face looks like he’s in pain, but there’s nothing Minhyun can do because he can’t get around the invisible wall that’s blocking in the middle.

 

_Seonho ah… please be safe... please_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: When I saw the news of upcoming solo debut for One (formerly from 1Punch with Samuel), I realized that his full name is also Jung Jaewon @.@ Just want to emphasize that this is complete coincidence and it wasn't my purpose to use his name for the bad guy of this story, hopefully I didn't hurt anyone's feeling!

As soon as he opens the door of Wanna One’s apartment, the manager sees 11 incredibly exhausted faces looking back at him. It’s already 10AM but they were all tired after last night’s concert and police investigation. And they couldn’t sleep well thinking about Seonho, it wasn’t until daybreak when their eyes and bodies finally couldn’t hold on anymore. Once Jisung received a text message from the manager telling them Seonho had been found, he went around the rooms to wake up others, and it didn’t take him much effort to wake up the other 10 because that’s what they’ve been waiting for.

“So I’m guessing none of you slept last night?”  
“A little bit… hyung, where’s Seonho?”  
“He’s at the hospital.”

 

_…hospital?_

 

For some reasons they have a bad feeling about this. They follow the manager’s instruction to go sit down in the living room.

“You guys can go see him today, but first there’s something important you guys need to know.” 

 

—————

 

According to the manager, the Seoul Metropolitan Police, Mnet and Cube Entertainment executives were about to locate that abandoned warehouse early thanks to the information provided by Samuel. When the police arrived, they immediately capture every person in that warehouse and transport the extremely weak Seonho, who was lying on the ground when police arrived, to the hospital.

“How bad… is the injury?”

Woojin asks, just the thought of Seonho being beat up on the ground is already too much for him to handle.

“It’s… not good, he has a lot of bruises and several broken bones but don’t you guys worry about the legal and lawsuit stuffs. Cube is going very hard after the culprits and Seonho’s parents have the company’s 100% support. Base on my sources, executives from Pledis and Brave are also exploring ways to help, so everything will be taken care of.”

Everyone nods at the manager’s comment, it’s good to hear that Seonho’s family is getting all the help they can to make sure the culprits will get the punishment they deserve.

“Now, there’s something else.”

Before speaking again, the manager sighs and looks around the room. 

 

_Just how am I going to break the news to them?_

 

“Because Seonho is so young, details of his injury will not be disclosed to the public due to privacy issue. But because he is very close to you guys, especially Guanlin,” the manager turns toward Guanlin. “You most likely will start spending a lot of time with him at Cube as soon as Wanna One’s activities are finished —- it’s difficult but also very important for you, do you understand?”

Guanlin nods, worried and confused.

“So… what happened?”  
“…He didn’t just got beat up, he was also…raped. Several times.”

The manager answers Sungwoon’s question with heavy heart.  
Daewhi covers his face with both hands and wishes he won’t have to explain the word in English to Guanlin who is shaking him right now asking what’s going on.  
Seongwoo feels like he has just lost the ability to make any sense out of anything.  
Jinyung is squeezing the couch pillows tightly into his stomach.  
Jisung lets out a loud gasp and his eyes widen.  
Everyone is showing signs of shock and regret here and there.

“Was that Jung Jaewon guy.. did he do it?”

With Jihoon already burying his head into his shoulder, Jaewhan thinks he should at least maintain the composure like a hyung but noticing his voice is shaking as well.

“It’s done by the other guys he was with… It was actually not very possible for Jung Jaewon to do that to Seonho himself, because Seonho already bit his penis off.”  
“Bit off??????”  
“It didn’t exactly come off like dropping to the ground, but there was excessive bleeding and serious injury to the nerves. Maybe that’s why he was so angry and ordered his group to do it.”

“It can be considered self defense, right?”

Daniel’s hands are already clenched fists.

“Of course, I mean seriously who goes around and bite off people’s penis? Solid evidence, and good thing he may never be able to have sex anymore.”

 

—————-

 

YMC Entertainment cancels Wanna One’s schedule for the rest of the day, and the boys insists on visiting Seonho at the hospital. The manager and hospital staff take them to the VIP room for them to put on isolation gown before entering the ICU where Seonho is staying one pair at a time. 

Minhyun is the last one. When other members ask Minhyun if he wants to be in a pair, he only shakes his head and says it’s okay for him to go alone.

“He’s in a very deep sleep right now because of the medication. We’re still observing his condition, once he’s stabled he can be moved to a regular ward.”

Looking at Seoho’s sleeping face and quietly listening to the doctor’s explanation of Seonho’s condition. Minhyun feels like everything is so fake, yet so real.

It’s only been two months since the last time he saw Seonho in person, yet it feels like forever. It’s almost as if Seonho decides to pull an incredibly lame joke by sleeping so peacefully. According to other members before him, Seonho shows no sign of reaction to anything they say.

“Um… when is he going to wake up?”  
“Supposedly pretty soon, but he also has some brain injuries and there are always factors we can’t predict or explain… Human body is very complicated, unfortunately we can’t give it an exact time.

 

—————-

 

That night, Jinyoung and Jihoon decide to give NU’EST a call, giving them an update on Seonho’s condition.

“Thanks for the update. How are you boys doing? Are you guys okay?” Jonghyun asks, while having his phone on speaker mode so Dongho and Minki can hear too.

“Guanlin is having a tougher time, the rest of us are okay… I guess.”  
“How about Minhyun?”

Jinyoung and Jihoon look at each other for a moment before answering Minki’s question. 

“Well… hyung, to be honest, we can’t really tell.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Minhyun hyung didn’t have much reaction when we heard the news and he hasn’t really talked… Today he went to the ICU to see Seonho by himself too even though we asked if he’d like to be in pair. When he came out he just looked… calm? and quiet? I don’t know how to explain it…”  
“You mean like, emotionless?”  
“Yeah, I think that’s a better way to say it.”

The three NU’EST members exchange serious glances.

“Jihoon ah, this is Dongho hyung, do me a favor will you?”  
“Yes, hyung?  
“If you know when is Minhyun going to the hospital again, let us know immediately and we will arrange our schedule accordingly to see him there.”  
“Okay, I will.”  
“If Minhyun is emotionless, that means he’s going to break if there is one more trigger.”

 

——————

 

Couple days later, Guanlin has just finished putting new flowers in the vase when the door cracks open. He turns around and see none other than their Cube Entertainment sunbae Hyuna —- without any makeup and accessories, just a plain sweatshirt and baseball cap with her hair tied in a ponytail.

“Noona I didn’t know you’re coming.” Guanlin greets his sunbae with a small bow.  
“I just finished a dance session and thought I could drop by for a visit…”

Guanlin sees Hyuna just quietly standing next to Seonho’s bed.

“Noona, you can touch him if you want. The doctor recommends us to interact with him, whether it’s talking or touching.”

Hyuna carefully picks up Seonho’s hand from under the cover and gently squeeze it with both of her hands. During her ride to the hospital, she was secretly hoping to discover this is all a huge mistake and it’s actually not Seonho lying in that bed.

Maybe Seonho is just really tired and really needs a little more sleep, she sincerely hopes so.

“I have 100% faith that Seonho will wake up soon.”

Guanlin looks up when his sunbae speaks after a long silence.

“Seonho never backs down easily from anything, you know that right?”

 

——————

 

_To Minhyun,_

_Maybe it’s because I am a mother now, when I heard the news I could feel my blood boiling with anger._ _I am currently not in Korea due to work, but Seonho is in my deepest prayer._ _And you too, Minhyun ah. I heard that you visit the hospital almost every day, please take care of yourself._

_Kahi noona_

Sitting in the chair at hospital hallway, Minhyun closes his cell phone screen after checking a message sent from former Pledis sunbae and Produce 101 teacher Kahi. He has received many caring messages from many people, but so far he doesn’t feel like responding to any of them.

“Thank you for caring” sounds too much like a routine feedback, and “I’m fine” just simply sounds like bullshit. Minhyun knows too well that he will never be able to say he is okay unless a certain byongari decides not to sleep anymore.

A couple familiar pairs of shoes enter his sight while he's gazing at the floor, and soon he finds himself in a familiar embrace.

“...Jonghyun”  
“Sorry we couldn’t come earlier.”

It’s not until Jonghyun lets go of himself when Minhyun notices someone else other than NU’EST is here too. Dongho and Minki slightly shift their bodies, showing Seventeen’s S.Coups and Woozi.

“Hey Minhyun, it’s been a while.”  
“Guys, what are you —”

Minki explains to the very surprised Minhyun with a smile.

“Seungcheol just happened to call me today asking about you, and Jihoon (Woozi’s real name) is free today so I invited them to come along.”  
“I see. Well thanks guys, really.”

Woozi comes to sit down next to Minhyun.  
“We’ve never met Seonho in person but when we found out it's them… it’s just hard to treat it as someone else’s business you know.”

With the mention of “them,” Minhyun’s eyes darkened and he shifts his gaze to the ground again.

“Those two better not show up in front of me again.” 

Of course, Jonghyun, Dongho, Minki, S.Coups and Woozi know exactly whom “those two” are referring to.

“And why is that?”  
“…….Because I’ll probably kill both of them, if we do meet.”

Without any ups and downs in his pitch, Minhyun’s voice sounds colder than ever.

“I know how you feel, but —”

Jonghyun’s sentence is cut off by a perfect example of “being at the wrong place at the wrong time”.

One corner away, the police is taking Jung Jaewon back to the police department after his treatment is finished. A large group of police looks rather out of place at a peaceful hospital, and the backside of Jung Jaewon surrounded by police just happens to be witness by his former Pledis labelmates.

 

_…Why?_  
_Why is this guy still walking around?_  
_When Seonho… doesn’t even know when he’ll wake up…_  
_Seonho is sweet, caring, hardworking and bring happiness to everyone…_  
_Seonho is supposed to rock the stage…_

 

_Am I unable to see hyung again?_  
_Of course you can~ You will see me. Let's go out to eat together_

 

“Minhyun… Min—HEY!!”  
“Oh no, guys stop him!”

Woozi is the first to hug onto Minhyun’s waist with both arms but he’s too small to stop Minhyun from marching toward Jung Jaewon, who is in reaching distance from Minhyun until the police immediately intervenes and stops Minhyun from pushing.

While Minki explains the situation to Guanlin, who comes out of Seonho's ward after hearing loud noises from the hallway, it takes Dongho and S.Coups using all their strength together (and with some help from Jonghyun) to pull Minhyun away from the police.

“JUNG JAEWON!!! YOU BASTARD!!! IF YOU DON’T LIKE ME THEN COME AT ME YOU MORAN!!”

In handcuffs, Jung Jaewon just blankly looks at Minhyun --- who has gone ballistic --- with a facial expression that's unreadable, before turning away and leave with the police.

And that drives Minhyun crazy even more.

“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!! YOU KEEP THAT IN MIND!!!”  
“MINHYUN THAT’S ENOUGH!! STOP IT!!”

With that, Minhyun drops his head on Dongho’s shoulder and starts to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

“Guanlin ah, there are a couple things I still need to handle at the hospital, I’ll have NU’EST hyungs bring you back to the dorm.”

Guanlin nods at the manager before climbing into the back of NU’EST’s van. The manager of Wanna One turns to the other three before glancing at Minhyun who sits in the very back corner with his head against the window.

“Can you guys… just talk to him a little? It’s been very tough for him but he doesn’t share much with the Wanna One kids either.”  
“We will, and we’re very sorry about what happened earlier.”

Dongho apologizes to the Wanna One’s manager before bidding him goodbye. Not only does the manager has to explain things with the police, he also has to go around the floor and apologize to all the hospital staff —- all to avoid any more negative news stories. The press and general public won’t be nice to you just because you feel hurt today, let alone antis. On their way to Wanna One’s dorm, Jonghyun glances at Minhyun in the rear-view mirror. He's not pleased at all even though Minhyun is his best friend.

“Although I’m technically not your leader for another year or so, I’ll still say it on behalf of Jisung hyung since he’s not here right now. That was truly unacceptable, what were you thinking?”

The rest of the car ride goes silent, and waiting for them at home is a furious Jisung.

 

——————-

 

“I can’t believe you got into a fight with police at the hospital, you didn’t forget that we’re public figures right? And voted by the national producers?”

When Jisung received the phone call from manager telling him about what happened, he literally could not believe that Minhyun of all people would explode in public like that. He is thankful for the fact that at least other NU’EST members were able to help controlling the scene and that several of their members just happen to not be at home right now: Daehwi and Jinyoung have radio interview, Daniel and Seongwoo are filming a sneaker CF, Woojin and Jihoon are in a meeting with their dance teacher to go over choreography for Wanna One’s next song. 

There is one guest though —- Sewoon from Starship Entertainment happens to visit Jaehwan today for a song and Jisung feels bad that he has to witness this mess.

“I didn’t fight the police.”  
“Okay fair enough, so I’m supposed to feel better??!!!”  
“Jisung hyung, Minhyun didn’t do that on purpose, it’s just…his emotion was just overwhelmed…”

Minki feels so bad watching his NU’EXT brother right now, and he can’t help saying a few words in Minhyun’s defense.

“But given our current situation, it’s better to keep it down at much as we can and try not to stir up anything more…”

Sungwoon says while stealing glances at Minhyun. He completely understands Minhyun’s feeling but at the same time, he also has to think about other Wanna One dongsaengs who are working extra hard on their parts for the team.

Letting out a loud sigh, Jisung walks toward Minhyun’s side and kneels down in front of him —- he just can’t stay mad at his members for long. Minhyun still has his head down, so this is the only way for Jisung to be on the same level with him and to hold his hands.

“Minhyun ah, I want to kill him too. But we can’t say it out loud and we definitely cannot actually do it,” Jisung says. “If one day you really did something to that guy, or got yourself into something horrible because of that guy, I’m sure Seonho wouldn’t want to see that when he wakes up…. me, all of Wanna One and the entire Produce 101 family we all feel the same way as you.”  
“……….It’s not the same.”  
“What?”

With his nose still stiff due to crying, Minhyun withdraws his hands from Jisung’s. One arm on his leg support his upper body weight, and the other hard rubbing his forehead.

“I… Seonho he… he’s different,” Minhyun mumbles.

Jisung looks deeply at Minhyun for a bit before turning to other people in the room, as if he’s asking: “Did he just say what I think he means?”

Everyone in the room has the similar expression, similar understanding, and it seems like they’ve discovered the reason for Minhyun’s emotional breakdown.

“…Do you love Seonho?”

Jisung softly asks the question, to which Minhyun slowly nods after a few seconds of pause.

“But then… why did you reject him?”

Guanlin’s question earns him a light slap from Jaehwan, a glare from Jisung and expression screaming ‘this is not the time’ from others. But Minhyun doesn’t seems to notice any of that.

“I probably didn’t notice, or maybe was in denial… I honestly don’t know.”

Now with Seonho’s name being mentioned, Minhyun once again can’t help feeling full of sorrow and regret.

“That bitch and that bastard… I won’t forgive them ever…”  
“Okay okay, we know…”

Jaehwan walks over to give Minhyun a comforting and tight hug, because the past couple days have been so difficult for Jaehwan to watch the always calm and confident Minhyun to be in this state. Starting from being strangers, Sorry Sorry, Downpour, Never, Hands on Me and now Wanna One members, he and Minhyun have come a long way together and helping each other.

With everyone’s love and support, Minhyun looks a lot more stable and relaxed now.

“It’s my fault… If I went to find him earlier then none of this would happen… or even just a phone call telling him to come…”

Before anyone can tell Minhyun not to blame himself, a clean voice cuts in.

“Yeah, it’s your fault, hyung.”

It’s from Sewoon, who has been quietly watching the whole thing unfold, looking straight at Minhyun. Everyone is in shock, because Sewoon would never say such thing at this timing.

“Sewoon, what the hell are you talking about?”

Ignoring Jaehwan, the Starship trainee just continues to speak.

“You’re right, it’s definitely your fault. That night, if you gave him a call and tell him to come, maybe none of this would happen. And…” lowering his eyes a little, Sewoon continues. “...if I had insisted to wait for Seonho after the showcase when he said he was going to the restroom and would catch us later, maybe none of this would happen either. Haknyeon too. He cried when we heard that someone kidnapped Seonho, and he kept saying how he should have gone to the restroom with Seonho. If Haknyeon did that, if I did that, then maybe none of this would happen. Maybe Samuel wouldn’t have to chase after that van, maybe little Woojin wouldn’t fell unconscious.”

Everyone is silent again.

“…Sewoon, you know it’s not your fault or Haknyeon’s fault.”  
“Then hyung, why are you blaming yourself?”

Minhyun looks up, with Sewoon looking straight back at him again.

“I…”  
“If you want to start blaming yourself for it, it will just keep going and not getting anywhere.”

Sitting at the corner, Dongho is once again amazed by Sewoon. Always so calm, appropriate, not afraid of speaking his mind, and most importantly, his words always make sense and right to the point.

Thanks to Sewoon, it seems like they’re finally able to punch some senses into his friend's head. He walks over, grabs onto Minhyun’s collar and pulls him to stand up. For a moment everyone gasp thinking for the worse -- Minhyun included.

“I think it’s time for you to start hitting the gym and treating yourself a spa.”  
“…Huh?”  
“Your body looks like it’s gonna collapse anytime, and your skin looks like crap. Honestly, when’s the last time you check yourself in the mirror?”  
“Dongho where are you going with this?”

Jonghyun smiles as he walks toward the pair.

“Dongho is telling you to stop moping around, and get your shit together. Jisung hyung and others have been super patient and understanding for you, but you need to perform your fair share of responsibility for them. It’s tough, I know, and we’re all hurting, but Seonho is fighting and you need to do that too —- probably more than him.”

For a moment Minhyun just looks at his friends, looks around at his Wanna One members, looks at Sewoon, and thinks about everything that happened the last few days. It’s probably the first time since Seonho’s accident that Minhyun is actually calm and determined he needs to move on.

“Okay, I will.”

And shortly after —-

“We’re home~~ what’s going on?? Ah Jonghyun hyung, Dongho hyung, Minki hyung long time no see!… Sewoon hyung is here too?!”

Having just finished with their radio interview, Daehwi and Jinyoung barge into the livingroom just in time for what looks like a scene from a drama episode. 

Jisung walks up to hug the two youngsters.

“Welcome back, you guys are just in time for Minhyun’s big confession.”  
“What confession?”

“Well…” Jaehwan tries not too grin too much as Minhyun pretends to cough because he’s embarrassed. “Just a few minutes ago, Minhyun finally realized his feeling for Seonho.”

That statement alone brings instant glow in Daehwi and Jinyoung’s eyes, and they immediately run to hug Minhyun.

“Daebak…AHHHH HYUNG WE’RE SO GLAD!!”  
“We’ve been waiting for this for so long you have no idea.”

Minhyun chuckles as he tries to free himself from the very happy Daehwi and Jinyoung.

“Boys, as much as I appreciate your support, please don’t expect a lot okay? I mean Seonho is still…”  
“We know, but he will wake up definitely. Hyung you need to stay positive and have more faith in him,” Daehwi says encouragingly.  
“…Do you think it’s too late? Am I going to lose him?”  
“If your body is still weak and your skin condition still horrible, yeah he’ll probably ditch you when he wakes up.”  
“CHOI MINKI!!!”

As the livingroom burst out laughter, it’s time for NU’EST’s 3 members to go home. As they bid one another goodbye, Jisung pulls Jonghyun to the side.

“Jonghyun ah, I just want to say thank you so much. If it weren’t for you guys, I probably couldn’t handle the situation. I’ve never seen Minhyun like this, and I wasn’t really sure how to approach him with things during the last couple days… I mean we weren’t exactly that close during Produce 101 either.”  
“You're doing really well, hyung. No one expected something like this to happen but you took good care of them like you’re their mom, all 10 of them. It’s only been like what 3 or 4 months since you guys were formed? Just take one step at a time, you'll be just fine.”  
“You’re truly the nation’s leader.”  
“Hyung you are too, fighting!”  
“NU'EST fighting!”

And with that, Minhyun parts way with NU’EST again to restarts his everyday life as Wanna One.

 

———————-

 

_…Where am I?…_  
_Am I…dead?…_  
_It’s Donghyun hyung, so does it mean I’m alive?…_  
_…Hyung why are you panicking? wait where are you going?_  
_Oh gosh little Woojinnie you look so weird when you cry like that… Youngmin hyung you’re so heavy get off me…_


	8. Chapter 8

After doctor’s evaluation, Seonho can finally leave the hospital and go back home with his parents and little brother. Cube Entertianment has to temporarily withdraw Seonho from the extensive training program due to health concerns issued by the hospital, but he can still attend the special “rehab” courses Cube has arrnaged for him to get back his basic vocal and dance skills. Most importantly, he has to meet with his therapist regularly for post-trauma counseling.

He is so thankful for the fact that he can still spend time practicing at Cube because it takes his mind away from the pain and bad memories. Although he still has nightmare sometimes and has to take medication in order to have quality sleep, taking lessons at Cube makes him feel like at least he’s doing something worthwhile and not just being a victim.

And deep down, he really wants to get back to the normal life as soon as possible. 

 

————

 

Members of Wanna One were able to visit Seonho on his last day at the hospital, there were too many thoughts rushing through Minhyun’s head as he watched Seonho being surrounded by others. Seonho’s eyes landed on Minhyun and he quickly walked over to embrace Minhyun with both arms, burying his face into Minhyun’s neck. In return, Minhyun hugged him longer than anyone else.

“Hyung… don’t cry…”  
“…Sorry.”

Just like the night of Produce 101’s final episode, it’s Seonho telling him not to cry instead of him comforting the youngster. Burying his face into Seonho’s neck, Minhyun was just thankful that he still has a chance to do something more for Seonho from now on.

On the other hand, he is also opening himself up more to his Wanna One members and no longer bottles in his feeling. Their teamwork is getting better and better, and everyone is happy.

Today they’re filming another beer commercial for the winter season so only the older members are present. When they return to the dressing room after the shooting is completed, the manager comes in and clears out all other staff members —- meaning he has something important to say.

“Hyung, did something come up?”  
“Well, sort of. Since the younger ones are not here right now, I thought it’s a good timing to just talk to you guys.”

Jisung, Daniel, Sungwoon, Minhyun, Seongwoo and Jaehwan all pay their full attention, and the manager continues.

“The investigation of Seonho’s case will be concluded pretty quickly because the evidence is just so clear. Usually all the evidence will be stored and kept by the police as records, but this time they will destroy something from Seonho’s case upon strong request by Seonho’s parents and Cube Entertainment.”

“And what is that?”

“It’s a tape that police discovered at the scene where they found Seonho, it was recorded at the warehouse.”

 

_…Tape?_

 

“Cube Entertainment’s executives have seen it, Seonho’s parents have seen it. Both from family’s perspective and entertainment company’s perspective, they want to prevent any possibility of the video being leaked to public especially when Seonho is underage and has a bright future in front of him. For his parents, getting rid of that video will serve as a closure for them as well so they can move on after everything is done. But they also understand how much Seonho means to you guys, so his parents are giving you guys an opportunity to decide.”

“To decide what?”  
“If you guys want to see what happened to Seonho.”

For a moment, 6 boys just look at one another in silence.

“Hyung, have you seen it?” Jaehwan asks.  
“I only watched part of it, and this is why I’m not asking Jihoon and others about this… due to the content not being appropriate for their age. I’m tellings you guys the content is not pleasant at all, so it’s completely up to you guys. If you want to, tonight is your last chance because you’re all going to get more busy from now on.”

After a brief moment, Jisung is the first to shake his head.

“No I’m not watching, I don’t think I can… control myself if I watch it.”  
“Me neither…”  
“I’ll skip it just so I don’t do something crazy at the police station.”  
“We knew what happened so that’s enough.”  
“I don’t want to see those people anymore.”

“I’ll go.”

Six pairs of surprised and widen eyes look straight at Minhyun who has just spoken calmly.

“Seriousy?! What are you thinking??”  
“Shhh Sungwoon hyung sits down, it’s Minhyun hyung’s decision.”

Daniels pulls Sungwoon back to his seat even though he’s equally shocked.

“Minhyun, are you really sure about this? Do you need one of your members to accompany you?”  
“No, I can do it myself. There’s no need to drag them with me if they don’t feel comfortable.”  
“You already exploded once at the hospital so if you mess up again at the police station, no one can save you. Do you understand that?”  
“Yes.”

Minhyun look so determined that both the members and manager are loss for words, until the manager finally nods in approval.

“Okay, I’ll make the arrangement for you.”

 

——————

 

That night, Minhyun comes back home from the police station and goes straight for his bed without a word. After some glances exchanged back and forth among the older members, Seongwoo takes the cue to check on his fellow 95liner friend. When he opens the door, the room is in complete darkness and all he can see is Minhyun lying in bed facing the wall. He carefully sits down at the side of Minhyun’s bed, with his back facing Minhyun.

“You okay?”  
“…Yeah.”  
“…Liar.”

Seeing no more reaction from Minhyun, Seongwoo lets out a sigh.

“Can I… well, we all wanted to know, but can I ask you something?”  
“Go ahead.”  
“…Why did you want to watch it?”

This is what none of them can comprehend.

“… I just feel like I need to see it if I say I love him. I need to see exactly what they did to Seonho, I need to see it for myself… If Seonho could endure it physically and mentally, at least I should too…”

 

———————-

 

With Christmas and end of year right around the corner, Wanna One is super busy with all the music shows and special broadcast. Despite their seemingly never ending schedule, they have reserved an evening to themselves so they can invite some of their very dear friends from Produce 101 over to their apartment.

In addition to Seonho, the ones who are coming because their schedule works out well include: Youngmin and Donghyun, the rest of the MMO gossip squad, Hyunbin, and Euiwoong and Hyeongseob.

Samuel, Taehyun, Sewoon and maknae Woojin all have schedule booked that evening. NU’EST unfortunately cannot join the party either because they’re busying with their own comeback, so it’s not exactly a bad thing at all. Pledis is finally paying attention to NU’EST and this is the chance that all 5 of them have been waiting for so long, and Minhyun can only wish his Pledis family the best of luck and support with all of his heart.

Back to the present time at Wanna One’s dorm, the younger ones gather in the room shared by Woojin, Daehwi, Jihoon and Jinyoung. Guanlin has lost track of how many shirts and jeans have Woojin pulled from his closet, looked at himself in the mirror and then put back into the closet. 

“Hyung, what… are you doing?”  
“Guanlinnie don’t worry, he’s only like this because Hyeongseob hyung is coming.” Daehwi is sitting in his bunk, grinning knowingly which earns himself a glare from Woojin.

“You’re making it sound really weird.”  
“Woojin ah, why do you always get so defensive when it comes to Hyeongseob? Do you… dislike him in any way?” Jihoon can’t help but ask his fellow 99line friend.

Woojin shakes his head, and pulling out another shirt.

“No, but we’re friends and I don’t like to be teased about it.”

“Okay, then we won’t tease you about it anymore. Hey, before the hyungs start yelling, let’s go see if they need any help with preparation. Woojin ah you hurry up too.” 

And they show up in front of the older members just before Jisung prepares to fetch them himself.

“Finally, and why are you all smiling like you’re up to something? Daehwi and Jinyoung go get the decoration stuffs ready. Jihoon and Guanlin go clean up the shoes cabinet and front door entrance.”  
“Oh nothing, it’s just that Woojin hyung is really bad at lying. He’s having the toughest time deciding what to wear for tonight because Hyeongseob is coming,” says Jinyoung as he opens a box full of Christmas decorations.

Seongwoo comes over and drop a few more boxes in front of Daehwi and Jinyoung, flashing them a grin.

“My suggestion would be: If you want to help — like we all do — then don’t tease him too much about it. Just let him figures it out.”

Everyone knows there’s something between the two —- a little awkward but also sweet, and no one knows exactly what is it.

 

——————-

 

The party is going great. 

For Wanna One it’s been a while since the last time they could relax like this and just catch up with their dear friends either from original agency or friendship formed during Produce 101 filming. 

For Minhyun, seeing Seonho laughs is enough.

For Seonho, the feeling of being normal again is enough.

But sometimes the smallest thing can be the biggest trigger.

It happens when Seonho is sitting in the chair with both of his legs up, just having a fun time with his hyungs. Youngmin, who is sitting next to him, decides to stand up in the chair and takes a photo of the party from a higher angle. He wants everyone get together and look at the camera for the big photo, so while standing he leans over to Seonho, gives him a pat on the shoulder telling him to move over to the living room.

“Hey Seonho, can you —!!! “

The moment Youngmin touches Seonho’s shoulder and Seonho tilts his head seeing Youngmin standing above him, he loses balance fells off the chair, causing a huge noise that echoes through the apartment when the wooden chair hits directly onto the floor. 

“Oh my god Seonho ah are you okay???”  
“No… no…”

Jaehan and Jinwoo are the closest ones standing from Seonho and they immediately go up to check if he’s okay, but all Seonho does is curling up his body and trying to cover himself with both arms while keeping his eyes shut.

“Seonho? Seonho!”

When Taewoong kneels down and wanting to help Seonho sitting up by pulling his shoulders, Seonho does sit up but not without pushing Taewoong with force and swinging his arms.

“Get off me!!!”

The remaining three of the MMO gossip squad is stunned, and so does every one in the room.

Jisung and Daniel pull their stunned MMO friends away from the screaming Seonho,  
Hyeongseob watches the scene with a very sad face, not knowing he’s unconsciously holding onto Woojin’s arm.  
Youngmin shots Daehwi an apologetic look, Daehwi looks back at him and mouths ‘It’s not your fault’ with his lips.

“Seonho! SEONHO LOOK AT ME!!! It’s me!! Minhyun hyung ah!!!”

This is when Seonho finally comes back to his senses, with Minhyun kneeling down holding both of Seonho’s wrists in his own hands. 

Seonho’s hair is messy, his face is scared, his breathing is heavy. His eyes wonder around and sees how worried his hyungs looked while standing behind Minhyun and around himself. His eyes then wonders back to Minhyun who is right in front of him.

“Hyung… what did I…?”  
“You’re safe here, with us.”

Seonho lets out a sigh and drops his head onto Minhyun’s shoulder, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. 

In that video Minhyun watched at the police station, Seonho didn’t say anything let alone begging the culprits to stop because that would show his sign of weakness, and the bad guys feed off your weakness. Thinking that this is probably not the first time Seonho is having this reaction when he has nightmare or hallucination, it just breaks Minhyun’s heart so painfully.

“It… scares you, right?”

The last time he cried with his heart out like this was in front of his parents when he saw them at the hospital for the first time when he woke up, normally Seonho doesn’t like to cry in front of people. But now with Minhyun’s arms wrapped around him protectively and rubbing his back, Seonho can’t help crying the hardest he has ever cried in his entire life. 

Partially scared, because for a split second he thought he was at the warehouse again. All those sticks and shoes hitting on his body, all those people standing and hovering around him, and the pain of something tearing him apart again and again.

Partially frustrated, because he’s letting those memories come back to haunt him when he’s spending time with people he love so much.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More couples :) I may have oneshot type of sequel for the other couples but still thinking. And I just saw the latest MinhyunxSeonho moment at Produce 101 finale concert day 1, Seoho finally got to kiss Minhyun I'm so happy.

Seonho has fallen asleep on Minhyun’s shoulder by the time his parents arrive at Wanna One’s dorm to pick him up after receiving a call from Jisung (using Guanlin’s cell phone). Seeing their son in a peaceful state makes Seonho’s parents feeling at least a bit more at ease.

“Mrs. Yoo I’m very sorry… perhaps I should have let Seonho rest. I didn’t know this would be too much for him.”

It’s Guanlin looking not far from miserable either, Seonho’s mom immediately hugs his son’s best friend comfortingly.

“Oh no no Guanlin don’t say that… Seonho didn’t want to be anywhere but here today, he was looking forward to it so much. This is not your fault.”

Minhyun is still gently rocking Seonho back and forth when Seonho’s dad kneels down next to him.

“And you must be Minhyun right?”  
“Yes sir… we’re very sorry.”  
“No, don’t be. And thank you —- for calming him down and bringing him back to reality. I know he had a great time today, and he’s probably disappointed that you all had to see him break down like that because he hates to have family and friends worrying about him,” Seonho’s dad says, and looking around at the boys. “He’s taking medication but with his current condition, stuff like this can still happens at unexpected places so boys, please don’t feel sorry about what happened, okay?”

Everyone quietly nods, when Daniel comes toward Seonho’s parents.

“We can bring him to the car for you, if you don’t mind.”  
“That’ll be great, thanks.”

That’s when Minhyun realizes that he’s unable to get up from his current sitting position with all of Seonho’s body weight resting on him. His legs are completely numb from staying in that position for too long.

“Hyung, I’ll take him.”

Minhyun wants to carry Seonho himself but unfortunately it’s just not possible right now. With help from others, Hyunbin moves Seonho away from Minhyun and carefully places the 16-year-old on his left shoulder. They watch as Hyunbin puts Seonho into his parents’ car, all with heavy heart thinking about Seonho’s still long way of recovery ahead.

 

——————

 

Time flies and it’s now very well into 2018. Seonho is doing better than others expected and getting his life back step by step. All of his bruises are healed, the doctor is able to start reducing dosage of his medication because he’s able to sleep better now. The loading of his training lessons has also increased and that’s what Seonho feels the happiest about —- he has so much to catch on if he wants to debut, and to be on the same stage with Minhyun.

After today’s lesson, he quickly gathers his belonging because he’s already late for a coffee date. He pushes open the cafe door and he quickly spots two people waving at him: Hyeongseob and maknae Woojin.

All three of them quickly embrace together, especially when Seonho hasn’t seen maknae Woojin since his hospital days.

“Oh, by the way I saw the message you sent, I heard that everyone was really touched especially MMO hyungs and Youngmin hyung,” Hyeongseob says, sharing his phone screen with maknae Woojin since the younger boy has no idea what they’re talking about.

Everyone who attended the party at Wanna One’s dorm received a long message from Seonho two days later, basically telling everyone that he’s fine, he will work very hard and that he hopes to hang out with them again when his condition has improved. He also addresses MMO’s Jaehan, Jinwoo, Taewoong and Brand New Music’s Youngmin separately that he’s sorry for scaring them like that, and that they didn’t do anything wrong.

“I actually didn’t remember exactly what happened, but I knew I must have caused something to happen so I asked Guanlin about it.”

The three start to chitchat about random stuffs and what they have been doing in terms of family, practice and possible debut plan. But other than those, the trio shares something else in common that brings them together when they are finally 100% honest with one another: they are all in love with someone from Produce 101. Since it’s difficult to talk about their feelings with other people, they support one another by creating their own chat group.

“So is there any update with Woojin hyung? I heard from Guanlin that Woojin hyung had the toughest time deciding what to wear that evening, and he looked anxious,” Seonho asks while taking a sip at his hot milktea.

The Woojin-Hyeongseob pairing is probably the most obvious in all Produce 101 because even though Hyeongseob tends to be the one expressing his feeling more openly, everyone can tell it’s not one sided.

“I… I honestly don’t know. That day at the party was my first time actually talking to him in a while. We’ve been getting more and more distant ever since the finale concert.”

Hyeongseob mumbles as he looks down to his mug, almost seeing himself in the reflection. 

Hyeongseob is very happy that Woojin has a chance to debut because in his eyes, Woojin is one of the most underrated but most deserving of all Produce 101 contestants. He is so happy that people are finally recognizing his talent and stage presence, but in returns Hyeongseob sometimes feel like Woojin is getting more and more further away from him especially from the dwindling amount of energy in Woojin’s response to his messages. As the result, Hyeongseob starts sending fewer and fewer greetings and messages to Woojin, thinking the other just won’t have the time for him. His missing for Woojin, though, doesn’t get any less if not more.

“Was hyung awkward with you at the party?”  
“I think he was, like there would be this weird silence… And I wasn’t sure what to say to him either because we haven’t talked much. We weren’t like that during the Produce 101 filming.”  
“I think Woojin hyung just doesn’t understand it yet. If he’s awkward that means he’s at least thinking about something, right?”

Seonho raises an eyebrow at maknae Woojin, who has just spoken like an expert in relationship.

“You really don’t talk or think like people of your age.”  
“I just hope Hyeongseob hyung can be more optimistic, he has the chance.”  
“And you don’t?”  
“… I think I will slowly let go of Daniel hyung,” says maknae Woojin with a small smile. “It will probably be slow, but I’ll try.”

Both Hyeongseob and Seonho stop sipping on their drinks when they hear maknae’s latest announcement.

“Why? Did something happen?”  
“No, nothing happened. I just feel like… being a little brother is probably the best relationship I can possibly have with him.”

Being the center of Wanna One, Daniel has put himself in the same category with some of the hottest names in male idols and he’s also a regular in various rankings like “idol you want to date the most this Christmas.”

“So is that why you didn’t come? You made up a random reason didn’t you, I knew you were free that day.”

Woojin hesitantly nods. He really wanted to see all the hyungs because he misses them a lot, but he also feels like the more he sees Daniel (especially when Daniel and Wanna One are already pretty much everywhere now), the harder it is for him to let go.

On the other hand, Hyeongseob still has vivid memory of how Daniel looked when he saw maknae Woojin lying in that stretcher. He has never seen Daniel losing his cool like that. But when he told maknae Woojin about it, the younger one just smiled and said: “Daniel hyung hyung cares because he’s a caring person by nature, because he’s a really good person. Not because it’s me.”

The trio falls silent for a moment when Seonho suddenly looks at his watch.

“Oh my god it’s this time already??? Sorry guys I gotta go, I promised Minhyun hyung that I’ll go pick up my birthday present before he has to leave for schedule.” 

Seonho paused and gave Hyengseob and maknae Woojin a knowing smile.

“Do you guys want to come? If other members are home they’ll be thrilled.”  
“Um… okay, I’ll go.”  
“… No, I’ll skip.”  
“Come on Woojinnie, it’s not like you can avoid Daniel hyung forever and I know you miss him a lot.”

 

—————-

 

Minhyun is very surprised to see three people showing up at their door instead of just one.

“Seobbie and Woojinnie!! I didn’t expect to see you guys today, come on in.”  
“We were just hanging out together and Seonho just invited us to come along… is it alright hyung?” Hyeongseob asks apologetically while Seonho is already taking off his shoes as if this is his own home.  
“It’s alright, but not all of them is home though. HEY GUYS! HYEONGSEOBBIE AND WOOJINNIE ARE HERE~~~”

Members who are at the dorm all came out to see Hyeongseob and Woojin, so Minhyun conveniently let them take care of the guests and brings Seonho into his shared room which is now empty. Seonho is sitting on Minhyun’s bed when Minhyun takes out a large gift bag from his closet.

“Here, I bought it before your birthday but never got a chance to give it to you, so happy belated birthday?”  
“Nah, hyung is always on time. Thank you so much hyung!” Seonho takes that large gift bag from Minhyun, full of excitement. “Can I open it?”  
“Go ahead.”

Seonho quickly unwraps the box to find a pair of brand new Air Jordan sneakers.

“Oh my god hyung this is so cool!!!! But how do you know my size?”  
“I asked Guanlin first and double check with your mom, did you like it?”  
“I LOVE IT!!!!”  
“Happy birthday Seonho ah.”

Minhyun immediately finds himself in the familiar embrace of Seonho. When he wants to keep Seonho a bit longer, the younger one already pulls away and goes back to putting the shoes back to its box before Minhyun moves his hand. Feeling a bit disappointed, he lets his hand lingering on Seonho’s back for a while.

“How’s everything lately? You know, when I see you today at the door, you look much better than before.”  
“Yeah, I think I’m doing okay now. My body can handle a lot more loading of practicing and training than before, and the dosage of medication I need to take is very small too compare to before. My company doesn’t have a set timeline for me to return to the extensive training program yet though.”  
“You don’t need to rush, just take your time and you’ll be fine. Come here.”

Minhyun opens his arms and allow Seonho to throw himself into his embrace. 

“…Hyung, are you okay?”  
“Why do you ask? 

Minhyun’s voice sounds muffled because he’s burying himself into Seonho’s hair, taking in his scent.

“Hmm I don’t know… maybe because you never really hug me voluntarily when there’s no camera rolling?”

Seonho’s words are soft but they still make Minhyun’s heart jumps a beat. 

“What, it’s because I miss you. Can’t I miss you and give you a hug?”  
“Hahaha okay hyung, no need to get all worked up.”

 

———

 

Hyeongseob looks around the apartment and asks Jihoon when he can’t see Woojin anywhere.

“Is Woojin not home?”  
“Oh I think he’s still sleeping, he was doing choreography until 3am today and he has today off.”  
“I see…”

Understanding how tired and busy Woojin has been, Hyeongseob still feels slightly disappointed that he probably won’t be able to see Woojin in private for another long period of time.

“Seobbie how about you go wake him up?”  
“That is going to be fun~~~”

Hyeongseob swears to god that he can see devil wings appearing behind Sungwoon and Jinyoung.

“Oh no he must be really tired, I’ll just talk to him next time.”

Hyeongseob politely waves in objection, but Jisung is already pushing him toward Woojin’s shared room with Jinyoung, Daehwi and Jihoon.

“It’s okay just go say hi, he will be happy to see you too.”

The two enter the room, with others following closely behind because they don’t want to miss out on the action. 

“Woojin ah, wake up, look who’s here?”

At first Woojin thinks he must be seeing things. When he realizes it’s really Hyeongseob sitting in front of him with a shy smile, he abruptly sits up with his hair looking like a bird nest. The rest of the gang starts laughing so hard but doesn't stay too long before naturally leaving the room -- to give the two some alone time.

“Wait—-What? What are you doing here? No one told me you’re coming.”  
“Seonho is coming here to pick up stuffs and he just invited me and maknae to come along, we didn’t plan it. I already said that I don’t want to disturb your rest but they insisted so… sorry.”  
“Oh no, I’m just… surprised, very.”

And then there’s the silence again.

“How have you been?”  
“How have you been?”

When they both speak at the same time, they look at each other and both have a smile on their face. Maybe the distance is there, maybe they can’t communicate with each other often anymore, but there is always a way to work around it.

 

——-

 

The group is just on their way back down to the first floor living room when someone shouts from the first floor.

“Yah!! Lee Woojin!!” 

It’s a grinning Daniel and equally surprised Seongwoo, Daehwi and Guanlin. The group of four opens the apartment door just in time to hear loud noises coming from the second floor. Out of curiosity, they walk in and turn around to look upward when Daniel immediately catches an all too familiar figure.

Maknae Woojin doesn’t have time to react in any other way because Daniel already runs upstairs to hug him tightly.

“Gosh I didn’t know you’re coming today!!”

Daniel’s Busan accent tends to roll out when he’s speaking too fast or when he’s too excited, but right now the only thing that matters in Woojin’s mind is the familiar scent of Daniel.

_Crap…_  
_…I really do miss him so much._

 

——-

 

“By the way there’s one more thing.”

Seonho watches as Minhyun walks over to his desk and pulls out an envelop from one of the drawer. He sits back down next to Seonho and hands him the envelop.

“Open it when you get home.”  
“Can I open it now?” 

Seonho tries to beg Minhyun by showing his aegyo, but it’s not working on the smiling Minhyun today.

 

“Nope.”  
“…Fine.”

Seonho pouts, but carefully places that envelop in the bag together with Minhyun’s birthday present.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The chapter is short in terms of storyline, so I thought I would stop here before going further.  
> 2\. The song mentioned in the story "Proof" is originally a Japanese song released in 2006 called "Shirushi" by Mr. Children. It's one of my all-time favorites and where I get the story name "Darling, Darling" from :) Highly recommend everyone to checkout the song if you don't know it already!! (and imagine Wanna One performing a Korean version lol)

When Seonho gets home, he quickly shows off his birthday gift to his parents — who respond with smile and praise — before rushing back to his room to open that mysterious envelop. It’s a super plain, light blue envelop, and he only finds some pieces of stationary inside the envelop.

Curious, he unfolds the papers while getting comfortable in his bed.

 

————————

 

Dear Seonho,

Not sure if I can properly say everything from my own mouth because it seems like I’m horrible at expressing myself in front of you. Please forgive your hyung for using this old fashioned method of writing a letter to you. There are a few things I want to say, thank and apologize to you, this is one of them.

I came into Produce 101 not knowing what else to expect other than emotional stress and people questioning how “unfair” it was for group with years of experience like NU’EST to participate in a survival program meant for trainees. And I did get everything mentioned above, but then I also met you.

Thank you for being there for me. Especially after the announcement of top 11 when you should be the one receiving comforting hugs and words, it’s you who stood by my side the whole time when I turned into a cry baby. I honestly don’t know if Produce 101 will turn out to be as enjoyable if it weren’t for you.

I also want to say that I’m sorry for everything I’ve put you through. I didn’t mean to hurt you when I said I don’t have feeling for guys, I just didn’t know how to respond more appropriately at the moment. You told me that I didn’t have to do anything for you to make you feel better, so I didn’t —- thinking that time and space were all you need. But I was disappointed when you didn’t come to our dressing room after the showcase, because I’ve missed you. All I wanted was to not lose you, but I almost did that night. In the end, God brought you back to me and I’d like to think that God had a purpose — to make me realize my true feeling for you.

I love you, Seonho. Not like a little brother, not like a friend, but someone I would like to call a significant other if I have the chance. But if I were to say it to your face when you come to pick up your present, you definitely wouldn’t believe me right? You’ll probably be angry or sad; you may think that I’m just playing with you or saying it out of pity —- whatever your reaction may be, I understand. You don’t have to answer me right away, I’m not going to push you at all, all I ask from you is to keep your heart open to me and don’t avoid me for too long.

Last but not least, happy birthday. Unfortunately we couldn’t celebrate your birthday together as members of Wanna One, but I hope to celebrate many more of your birthdays with you in the future.

 

Your Minhyun hyung

 

————————

 

Seonho stares at the letter in his hands.

 

_…Minhyun hyung loves me?_

 

He sits up, rubs his eyes and traces the words again, twice, three times, four times.

 

 _But… this is too good to be true._  
_But… Minhyun hyung would never make a joke like this._  
_And… Minhyun hyung told me to keep my heart open to him._

 

For the first time in while, Seonho is having a hard time sleeping but for a completely different reason.

 

—————————

 

Daehwi lightly knocks on Minhyun and Jaehwan’s door before entering their room, with the older two happen to be in the middle of conversation.

“He probably doesn’t believe me.”  
“But instead of doubting your sincerity — ah Daehwi there you are — I think he’s just not sure why is this happening.”

“Hyung what are you guys talking about?”  
Daehwi asks, taking a seat on the floor near Jaehwan’s lower bunk.

“Minhyun hyung wrote Seonho a letter last week about his feeling.”  
“Oh what did you say?”  
“Well, a lot of things… Here you can see this one, it’s just a draft so it’s different, but similar stuffs.”  
“Hyung you even wrote a draft?”

Daehwi chuckles and picks up the piece of paper from Minhyun, reading it with amusement before giving it back to Minhyun.

“It’s very well written. So hyung, why did you want me to come over?”  
“Oh yes I almost forgot, um… I have an idea for a song and I would like to have some help from you and Jaehwan with composing and arranging.”  
“What is it?”  
“I actually have the lyrics here."

Minhyun opens his Macbook and passes to Jaehwan and Daehwi for them to see a Word document. As soon as they finished scanning through the lyrics, Jaehwan quickly stands up to grab his guitar.

“Hyung this is really good… so lovely, I think it'll be cool for piano,” says Daehwi who is still in awe.  
“I just wrote down what I had in mind so it's kind of rough, we can always change things around.”  
“And let me take a wild guess, you were thinking about Seonho when you wrote it right?”

Minhyun just warmly smiles at the beaming Daehwi.

“Let’s not make this all about me, shall we?”

Meanwhile, Jaehwan is already playing chords and humming melody on his guitar.

“…Oh gosh I can’t wait, let’s get to it!”

 

————————

 

[Proof](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wec-_qi5zc8)  
_Lyrics by Hwang Minhyun / Composed and arranged by Kim Haehwan and Lee Daehwi / Performed by Wanna One_

We each listened to our hearts beating to different tempos  
As if things were meant to be this way from the start

No matter what words I choose, it sounds insincere  
I crumple up the letter I wrote with the left side of my brain  
and throw it away

Do you hear the voice of my heart?  
It's in this silent song...

Darling, Darling,  
I've seen you from many different angles  
All of them exquisite, you've shown me what love is  
Now you're trying to show me by way of subtle techniques  
that your uncertainty is a precautionary border  
to keep you from getting hurt.

Someone makes fun of our picture, "you two make such a pair"  
Do we look alike? Or is it that we've started to?

We faced one another with such seriousness  
that it was almost a burden to get on with it  
So much so that it makes me jealous of the thoughtless guy I used to be.

No one will hear the voice of my heart  
I'm ok with that, it's better that way.

Darling, Darling,  
I know you have many faces.  
No matter what I do,  
When I remember you, it pains me so.  
More than all those memorable days on my calendar  
My memory is filled completely by vivid memories  
of every second of every day with you.  
We cry, we laugh  
It's a precarious sort of feeling but  
It is proof of you and me.

Darling, darling  
I've seen you from so many different angles  
even if the day we can no longer be together comes our way  
I don't think it matters because I can't help loving you.

Darling, Darling  
Oh my darling  
Maddeningly, and vividly  
you fill in my memories completely  
Darling, Darling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original song credit goes to Mr.Children: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wec-_qi5zc8  
> English lyrics translation credit: https://ijahlovesmrchildren.wordpress.com/2008/08/21/mr-children-shirushi-proof/


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost finished!!! MinhyunxSeonho's main story will be finished soon probably another chapter or so.  
> Coming up next are sequels for ParkWoojinxHyeongseob and DanielxLeeWoojin. For those of you "worrying" about maknae Woojin being too young to be in "relationship" with Daniel, their sequel will explain why I add those two into the story :)

With “Proof” sweeping music charts in Wanna One’s most recent comeback, the boys have achieved another level of success where people not only recognize their looks and performance, but also pure talent in music making in general. 

Seonho hasn’t contacted Minhyun since the release of “Proof” , partially because he understands Minhyun is probably getting less than 5 hours of sleep every day due to busy schedule. 

Another part: he’s still not sure how to react to Minhyun’s latest confession,

Before the release of “Proof,” he got a message from Jaehwan telling him that he is “required” to listen to the song.

 

_“Minhyun hyung said this is not all about him, but he wrote the song for you. Daehwi and I spent a lot of time and energy to compose it and arrange it according to Minhyun hyung’s lyrics, and we had a great time doing it. You must listen to it and try to understand it.”_

 

Seonho waited in front of his laptop until 12AM when YMC uploaded the song and music video. The song was too beautiful, the video was so simple but its simplicity made the music that much more amazing. The song has been playing through Seonho’s earphone for countless times ever since.

Seonho watched all of Wanna One’s music broadcasts for “Proof”, he watched all of their 1st place victories for “Proof”. He understood that he need to congratulate them for their success, but he couldn’t just say “Congratulations on winning 1st place,” right? Minhyun would be expecting an answer from him, and he should be giving it to him.

“It didn’t stop you from showering Minhyun hyung with affection when he didn’t respond to you. Now that he’s showing it and giving you space, why are you so hesitate all of a sudden?”

On the other side of the phone is Hyeongseob, who doesn’t understand how Seonho — of all people — can be “but I’m not sure” when Minhyun is practically making a public confession by writing a song for Seonho.

“Because……! Argh! Because I don’t understand! He told me he doesn’t have feeling for guys so I was mentally preparing myself that I would have to give up somedays… but then all of a sudden he loves me? And… I also can’t help thinking that, maybe he only changed his mind because of what happened to me…”

Hyeongseob is silent as Seonho’s voice turns soft.

“Do you think it’s out of pity?”  
“…A little.”  
“Well, no one will know for sure other than Minhyun hyung himself. But personally, let’s say he did change his mind because of what happened to you, I don’t think pity alone would be enough for him to write a letter AND THEN a song like that.”

Hearing no response from Seonho, Hyeongseob just continues to talk knowing the younger boy is listening hard.

“If that’s all you want to believe… that Minhyun hyung only loves you out of pity… isn’t that a bit too hurtful?”

 

——————-

 

It’s almost 1AM by the time Wanna One return to their dorm after finishing the last of their schedule item, and today is considered early. Most of them fall asleep fast, but you still need to get up when there’s an urge for bathroom. On his way back from the bathroom, Woojiin wakes up to go to the bathroom and on his way back, he notices the light in living room is turned on. It’s Minhyun sitting in the sofa wearing his regular sleeping outfit.

“Hyung, why aren’t you sleeping?”  
“Oh I was just looking at some stuffs and didn’t want to disturb Jisung hyung and others. You?”  
“Bathroom.”

Woojin catches a glance at Minhyung’s cell phone as he sits down next to the older boy, Minhyun is browsing through some photos and videos taken during the finale concert.

“Still no words from Seonho?”

Minhyun shakes his head with a small smile, looking at that fancam of Seonho trying desperately to kiss him on Day 1.

“At that moment we didn’t expect so much to happen after the concert… it’s scary to think about how things have changed.”

The two just sit there in silence for a moment, with Woojin pondering over whether he should speak what’s on his mind.

“Do you need something from me, Woojin?”  
“Oh… can I ask hyung something?”  
“Go ahead, I’m listening.”

Minhyun responds as he puts away his cell phone, giving Woojin his full attention.

“No disrespect to either hyung or Seonho, but… why him?” 

Woojin wants to slap himself as soon as he says it: Oh my god that must sound sooooo disrespectful. 

“I mean, what I’m trying to ask is, how did you come to the conclusion that your feeling for Seonho is not just hyung-dongsaeng? Because you did reject him the first time, and you’ve never liked boys…”

“Well… Even if Seonho were a girl, my feeling probably wouldn’t change either way.”

“…Hyung, is that some kind of line from a tv drama script?”

“I’m serious. Of course things would be a lot easier if Seonho is a girl, and we won’t have to care about what other people think. But looking at it from a different perspective, I probably would have never met Seonho if he isn’t a boy. I was very shocked when he first told me, didn’t think it’s possible and my mind didn’t drastically change until that tragedy — I’m not going to lie about it because those are true. But I change my mind not because I pity him, it’s because I realize that life is short and I need to cherish the ones “who love me” and the ones “I love”, and not the ones “others expect me to love. Once I get that burden off my shoulder, everything just seems so right. Boy or girl, Seonho will always be Seonho.”

Woojin just quietly looks at Minhyun. This is his first time listening to Minhyun talks so much about his feeling for Seonho. At first he was doubtful about Minhyun’s “love” for Seonho and whether something like that would be possible. When Daehwi told him about the letter and then all the remaining Wanna One members were introduced to “Proof” written by Minhyu himself, that’s when it really sinks in for Woojin that Minhyun is dead serious about it.

“Woojin ah, have you ever felt that way?”  
“Felt what?”  
“Wanting to take care of someone regardless of the person’s gender. From the bottom of your heart, you don’t want that person to feel sad or get hurt, and you can’t bear the thought of that person being comforted or loved by someone else?”

 

—————

 

One day afternoon Seonho is waiting for red light to turn green at the pedestrian crossing when the giant LED screen on the building across the street is playing Wanna One’s music video of “Proof”. Several people standing near Seonho are also looking at the screen and fangirling over Wanna One.

But Seonho is not hearing any of those.

He just stands there staring at the screen even when the light has turned green. He is taking every screenshot of Minhyun with his eyes, and then something just clicked. He hurriedly picks up his phone and dials the first Wanna One member whose last name appears in his contacts.

At the Wanna One dorm, Jingyoung’s cell phone ringtone breaks the silence.

“Jinyoung hyung! It’s Seonho, are you guys home?”  
“Yah… Yoo Seonho… Can’t you just freaking let me sleep…”  
“Ok I’m going to you guys’ dorm now!! Bye!!!”

With his eyes half opened, Jinyoung just blankly stare at his cell phone screen that shows Seonho has already ended the call. And then here come the painful complains from other sleepy occupants in the room.

Jihoon: “Bae Jinyoung… why can’t you just turn that god damn phone on silence… ”  
Jinyoung: “I think Seonho said something like he’s coming…”  
Daehwi: “What’s wrong with him……”

The already cloudy sky starts to get darker when Seonho starts running to a nearby subway station, but right now he can care less about looking for a place to buy umbrella.


	12. Chapter 12

“We’re ba —- what’s that?”

When he returns to their dorm along with the rest of Wanna One members, Sungwoon is very surprised to see a little bump of blanket in the livingroom like someone is sleeping in the sofa. He walks closer and realizes it’s Seonho sleeping peacefully.

“He just called Jinyoung’s phone and said he’s coming. He came to see Minhyun hyung.” Jihoon speaks quietly, not wanting to wake up Seonho.

Jinyoung was still feeling rather sleepy after Seonho called, but he decided to get up anyways and stay in the livingroom because an uninvited guest was coming their way. When he answered the door bell, a soaking wet Seonho made all of Jinyoung’s sleepiness disappeared.

“You stay here don’t move! I’ll go get some towels! JIHOON HYUNG!! DAEHWI!! WAKE UP!!!” 

With that, Jinyoung ran to the closet where they kept all the large towels.

“Bae Jinyoung what’s with —- Oh my god Seonhonnie what’s wrong with you?? I’ll give you my dry clothes, Daehwi can you grab a pair of comfortable pants from Jinyoung’s drawer? Ours will probably be too short for him.”

Jinyoung ran back with a huge pile of towels, covered Seonho’s head with one and helped Seonho to dry himself with others. Carrying dry clothes and towels in his arms, Daehwi pushes Seonho to the closest bathroom on first floor.

“Is Minhyun hyung not home yet?”

Seonho asked when Daehwi was just about to leave after telling Seonho which shampoo and body wash to use. Daehwi turned around and looked at Seonho, whose eyes are filled with hope and a hint of desperation.

“Minhyun hyung had some family emergency to take care of so he went back to Busan two days ago. He’s coming back today but it’ll probably be a little late.”

Unknowingly biting his bottom lips, Seonho nodded.

“Okay… sorry hyung, I just called and came without thinking much…”  
“It’s alright. You go shower first, we’ll talk later.”

Daehwi answered, before gently closing the bathroom door.

 

—————————

 

“Okay, but that doesn’t explain why is he sleeping here.”  
“He came soaking wet because he didn’t bring an umbrella today, and he ran from the closest bus station after taking subway… He was a bit ill after taking a shower, so we gave him some meds and led him sleep."

After hearing Jihoon’s explanation, Jisung just sighs an “aigoo ya” as he gently pulls the blanket higher so Seonho’s neck is not exposed to the apartment’s cool air.

“And he didn’t even bother to buy an umbrella when it’s pouring this hard?”  
“…He said he didn’t want to waste time on looking for one.”

Jiyoung’s answer kind of leaves Daniel and everyone else speechless at the determination of Seonho.

“Does Minhyun know about this?”  
“Yeah I sent him a text. He said the family stuff has been taken care of and he can leave earlier, he’ll try to get here as fast as possible”  
“And I bet he didn’t tell his parents about coming here,” Seongwoo turns to Guanlin. “Guanlin ah, can you give Seonho’s parents a call and let us talk to them?”  
“Sure, no problem hyung.”

 

——————

 

In the end, Minhyun wasn’t able to change his KTX ticket to earlier time and he could only take the original train that would arrive in Seoul around 9. He sighed in relief when Jaehwan sent him a text saying that Seonho’s parents have allowed Seonho to sleep over at their dorm tonight.

Minhyun was nervous after Jinyoung told him about Seonho’s sudden visit.

 

_Did something happen to him?_  
_Why was he in such a rush, not even caring about the pouring rainfall?_  
_Did he catch a bad cold? Is he okay now?_  
_And most importantly, what was he trying to say?_

 

Minhyun has all these questions in his mind as he rushes back to the dorm. The moment he saw Seonho finishing the 3rd bowl of noodle Seongwoo cooked and asking for more, though, his heart has found peace.

They all stay up a little more for random catching up before all retreating to their rooms and getting ready for shower.

“Hyung, are you sleeping here tonight?”

Seonho watches as Minhyun positions his mattress on the floor and dropping his pillow and blanket on top of it.

“Because I still don’t know what caused you to come all the way here in the rain without an umbrella,” Minhyun pulls Seonho to sit down on his mattress. “…Can you talk to me?”

There are so many things he wants to say — Seonho knows it — but with Minhyun looking straight at him, his brain just goes blank and stops functing. So he can only does what he does best — by moving forward and hugging Minhyun tightly.

“…I just really want to see you.”  
“I want to see you too.”

He says, while giving Seonho a soft peck on his head. 

“…I really like the song, and its video… I listened to it all the time, I watched the music video all the time, I also watched all the music broadcasts…Sorry that I didn’t congratulate on your song winning 1st place, but I knew that’s not what you wanted to hear from me…”

Seonho’s hands are gripping the back of Minhyun’s shirt as he goes on rambling. Minhyun stays silent as he gently rocks his body side to side while wrapping Seonho in his arm.

“I also like the letter a lot and I was really happy, but I was also very very confused because you said you don’t like boys…”  
“…And how do you feel right now?”

Minhyun’s voice is so soft that’s almost hard to hear like a whisper, but it sounds so clear for Seonho because their faces are extremely close now.

“I…”

Seonho stops momentarily, surprised at Minhyun kissing away the teardrop on his eyelashes. Minhyun has never kissed him before in any way.

On the other hand, Minhyun understands that he should let Seonho speak first before he does anything, but it's just too difficult right now.

“Seonho ah…”  
“Hm?”  
“…Do you… still like me?”

Minhyun unconsciously swallows before asking the question, as his heart races and his eyes gazing into that pair of incredibly cute ones. At the same time, Seonho is also looking for that very last bit of confirmation in Minhyun’s eyes.

And then he nods. He nods hard for several times before Minhyun cups his face to plant that kiss both of them have been eagerly waiting for. Minhyun allows his lips to gently caress against Seonho’s for a while before pulling away. Opening his eyes just now, Seonho’s breathing is slightly heavier than before and his cheeks have a light shade of blush.

Minhyun has never seen Seonho blush, not when the younger one was initiating all those skinship and playfully asking Minhyun to kiss him on the cheek. When it comes to the real kissing, Seonho is a normal 16-year-old and Minhyun thinks it’s just too incredibly cute.

It seems like ages since the last time they can be like this — lying next to each other, talking about random stuffs. Except this time, they’re not just sharing a bed together. Facing each other, Minhyun has one hand on Seonho’s waist and the other one playing with Seonho’s hair as Seonho keeps his face close to Minhyun’s chest.

“I still need to find a time to talk to your parents.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you’re so young and you’re dating a guy almost 7 years older than you. They will be worried, probably won’t even approve.”

Seonho tilts his head and looks up to Minhyun.

“But they like you a lot.”  
“Well I’m sure they like me a lot, same as how they like Guanlin, Jisung hyung and others a lot,” Minhyun smiles as he kisses Seonho’s forehead. “It’s different if I’m going to be your boyfriend. I don’t think it’ll be easy at all, but it’s my responsibility… Just stay positive and supportive of me okay? And don’t start thinking about the negative stuffs.”

“And how about your parents?”  
“You don’t have to worry about them.”

Seonho frowns upon hearing that from Minhyun.

“That’s not fair, I want to help too.”  
“Well, the thing is I kind of already told them about it when I went back to Busan this time. Like my feeling for you and how you felt about me… I told them already.”  
“...And? What did they say?”

Seeing the curiosity in Seonho's eyes, Minhyun gives a small laugh.

“My older sister is supportive of everything I do so she has no problem with it. My mom is actually a fan of yours, you were one of her picks during the show and she was so disappointed that the country didn’t make you Top 11. She was surprised when I told her, but she took it well. Instead of getting mad at her son for dating a guy, she’s more worried about whether I’m a good fit for you. When both my mom and my sister are on my side, my dad kind of has to get used to it. He still need some times to process everything, but eventually he will be okay. So you see, you don’t need to worry about my family.”

The next thing he knows, is Seonho pushing himself up a little bit to give Minhyun a sweet peck on the lips before laying back down with a playful smile on his face.

“Someone is being playful today I see~”

Seonho’s giggle is silenced by another passionate kiss from Minhyun, who now has two things on his agenda:  
1) Win the hearts of Seonho's parents.  
2) Find a way to stop himself from “doing too much” with this cute byeongari before he’s legal.

 

And somehow, the 2nd item looks more of an immediate challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending for Minhyun and Seonho :) For now anyways, I may have another chapter on how their relationship progress a few years later when Seonho is old enough and their relationship gets more mature, but I will get to be other two pairings first.
> 
> I will continue with the sequels here as new chapters, stay tuned!


	13. The Aftermath: Woojin x Hyeongseob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanna One may be over, but Woojin has some unfinished business to take care of.

It’s already December 2018. 

Wanna One officially bids their fans goodbye after a 2-day farewell concert. They have the entire next day to rest and start packing their belongs before moving out of their dorm, since they pretty much had no time for it before the concert.

“Hyung, I need you to do me a favor.”

Woojin, who is busy cleaning out his drawers, lifts his head and sees Daehwi standing next to him, with a mysterious smile on his face and for some reasons that doesn’t give Woojin a good feeling.

“What do you want?”  
“I need you to go to the rooftop.”  
“The rooftop? For what?”  
“You will know when you get there.”

Staring at Daehwi for a while, Woojin goes back to cleaning his drawers and shaking his head in disbelieve.

“Can’t you see I still have so many stuffs to clean out and pack?”

And he didn’t expect others to join.

“You have to go.”  
“Oh my god not you too Jihoonnie! If you guys can tell me what is it then maybe I’ll go.”

Jihoon, Daehwi and Jinyoung exchange glances with one another, they really need to get Woojin to the rooftop but they don’t want to kill the fun yet. This is when Jisung walks in to check on the youngsters.

“Hey, there are some more boxes in the living room if you guys need them.”  
“Okay~~~”

Since Woojin answers without looking at Jisung’s direction, the other three are able to seek help from Jisung who immediately takes the cue.

“Woojin ah, don’t you need to go somewhere? You have some um… unfinished business to do.”

Woojin can’t believe that even Jisung is in it, and Jisung actually looks serious about it.

“Hyung, seriously what is going on?”  
“Someone is waiting for you, and it’s pretty cold outside.”

 

_…Waiting for me?_

 

Jisung smiles at Woojin’s puzzled face.

“Taking a little break wouldn’t hurt.”

 

——————

 

Wearing his black jacket and dark green scarf, Woojin is still contemplating over who is the mysterious person that everyone wants him to meet on a rooftop. The sound of Woojin opening the door causes the person to turn around right away.

It’s Hyeongseob, wearing a white down jacket with fluffy hoodie.

“How long have you been standing here???”

Woojin quickly walks over to where the smiling Hyeongseob is standing. 

“Not too long, Daehwi said you’ll be here.”

Silently cursing himself for taking too much time arguing with his roommates about whether he should come up here, Woojin loosens his scarf and wraps it around Hyeongseob’s neck. 

“Oh thanks… The concert was great last night, by the way. I saw many fans were crying.”  
“Yeah, hard to believe it’s over. It still felt like not too long ago when we did the survival show together… Oh speaking of which, have you visited Haeundae?”

It was during one of the break times for Get Ugly team. Daniel and Woojin were talking about random stuffs back home in Busan and when they mentioned Haeundae, Hyeongseob asked them what Haeundae was like.

“You’ve never been there??? Okay we must go after the show is over, I’ll show you around.”

Hyeongseob still remembers Woojin’s facial expression when he said that. He was very excited about it, and Woojin looked like he was excited too. 

But of course their little trip to Haeundae never happened. Woojin was selected to be Wanna One, he wasn’t. And immediately after the show Woojin became so busy and practically had no time for anything.

 

—————-

 

“No I haven’t had the chance to go, because I resumed with my training as soon as the show was over.”  
“Let’s find a time and go together.”  
“But you’ll be busy again when you go back to Brand New Music and prepare for your actual debut.”  
“No I mean it, we will go.”

Hyeongseob is a little taken back at the way Woojin is talking just now, and how Woojin still remembers that little-sort-of promise about visiting Haeundae. Woojin has always shown strong determination and perseverance when it comes to practicing and performing, but he almost never shows those characteristics when he and Hyeongseob are alone together talking about stuffs that are less relevant to music.

With Wanna One disbanding, Hyeongseob feels like a certain chapter of his life called Produce 101 Season 2 has also come to a close. And something he has been wanting to ask Woojin for so long — but doesn’t know how to — also needs to have an ending.

“Woojin ah…”  
“Hm?”  
“Um…I know other guys often tease you about me, whether it’s during the show or after it was over… How did you feel about it?”

Woojin stares at Hyeongseob, who is nervously biting his lips as he speaks. 

This is the “unfinished business” Jisung was talking about — Woojin knows it very well. People started to go crazy about him and Hyeongseob when Hyeongseob publicly thanked him on the stage, but the Mnet editing could only show so much. Other than that incident, Hyeongseob had been mostly careful around Woojin but his eyes gave it away. After the show they became more distant as both of them were busy moving onto different paths. When they met again at the Christmas party, things were a bit awkward but Woojin saw the same look in Hyeongseob’s eyes.

It’s either they never have the time to discuss it, or both have been intentionally avoiding what may turn out to be worse.

“And what about you?”  
“…What?”  
“How did you feel when you heard that they were teasing me about you, as if we’re together or something?”

Hyeongseob is speechless for a moment. He isn’t expecting Woojin to throw the same question back at him, he honestly thinks Woojin will just brush it off or answer him directly.

“I…”

 

_Okay… just get it over with…_  
_It’s something that has to be done…_

 

“If I say that I actually felt happy… will you not be my friend anymore?”

The air of silence between them seems like eternity for Hyeongseob.

“…Yeah, it’ll probably be difficult for us to remain as friends.”

Hyeongseob is stunned at the matter-of-fact tone of Woojin’s answer. As he starts to fight again the overwhelming emotion, he fails when he blinks and two drops of tears drip from the corner of his eyes. Feeling shameful and sad, Hyeongseob quickly shifts away his gaze by looking down to his feet.

And then he sees Woojin’s hand approaching him. Woojin’s hand gently brushes against Hyeongseob’s before lacing his fingers with Hyeongseob’s.

Confused about what’s happening, Hyeongseob looks up and there’s another hand reaching toward him wiping away the tears on his face.

“…Woojin, what —“  
“You know me, I’m not good with words and I don’t really express myself openly — which is kind of the reason why they tease me about you… But whatever you’re feeling about me, I feel the same … just want you to know that, sorry it took me this long to say it.”

Now the emotional rollercoaster is really making Hyeongseob cry and Woojin starts to panic as he tries to comfort his sobbing friend.

“Oh no Seobbie please don’t cry…”  
“But…* _sob_ * but you just said… that * _sob_ * we can’t be friends…”  
“Well, I was telling the truth right? It’s hard for us to stay as friends because we’ll be something more.”  
“Oh gosh Park Woojin I hate you SO MUCH right now…”

Hyeongseob gives Woojin a strong shove at his shoulder before Woojin chuckles apologetically and wraps Hyeongseob with his arms. When Hyeongseob finally calms down and stops crying, Woojin leans in to steal a quick kiss on Hyeongseob lips. After the brief and short contact, Hyeongseob stares at Woojin who has already stepped back and looked the other way because he’s embarrassed.

“You didn’t just give me a terrible kiss after a terrible joke.”  
“…HUH?!”

With his eyes still a bit red from crying, Hyeongseob gives a meaningful smirk. He walks toward the eyes widen Woojin and leans in for a deep kiss as he puts Woojin’s scarf back to where it belongs. It doesn’t take Woojin by surprise for too long, as he quickly wraps his arms around Hyeongseob’s waist to pull the other closer to him.

When their lips finally let go of each other, Woojin holds Hyeongseob’s hand and give it a gentle but stronger squeeze.

“Should we get inside? Your hand is so cold and I still have a lot of cleaning and packing to do.”  
“Sure, do you need some help?”

Hyeongseob asks as they begin to move quickly toward the door.

“That will be very helpful, but the guys will definitely tease me about you — again.”  
“Something like ‘Hey we didn’t tell you to go to the rooftop just so you can have someone to help you pack’?”  
“Maybe, but if I just let you leave in this weather then they will probably yell at me so I don’t mind going for the teasing.”

When Woojin opens to door of Wanna One’s dorm, the members start clapping and blowing whistles when they see Woojin and Hyeongseob come back smiling and hand in hand. 

 

The Produce 101 chapter of their lives may be over, but a new one has just begun.


	14. The Aftermath: OngNiel x LeeWoojin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Woojin realizes that sometimes all you can say is thank you.

Time flies, it’s now well into the second half of 2020.

Seongwoo parks his car on the B1 parking floor, and he turns to look at Daniel who’s sitting in the passenger seat.

“You okay?”  
“Yeah.”

Daniel’s answer can fool anyone but Seongwoo.

“What are you so nervous about? It’s not you performing today.”  
“You know what I mean…”

Seongwoo just smiles and reaches out to softly rub Daniel’s hand.

“Just relax, it will be okay.”

The two have been dating officially for almost 2 years, but it’s not like they weren’t like a couple before. Everyone knew they were close during Produce 101, and their attraction for each other grew deep gradually during Wanna One but it was never “official.” Both Daniel and Seongwoo felt like the group was their top priority and since they would all be living together, it’s their responsibility to not interfere their professional lives — as well as their members’ — with their private lives.

Today they’re here to attend Produce 101 Season 2’s resident maknae — Lee Woojin’s solo debut showcase. Woojin has been Daniel’s favorite dongsaeng ever since the very first evaluation on the show, and he cares about Woojin like a little brother dear to his heart. 

But Woojin left South Korea for New York right after the second night Wanna One’s 2-day farewell concert, and Daniel didn’t know about it until later.

 

 

**[Flashback - December 2018]**

 

 

“Are you not even going to say goodbye?”  
“Even if you don’t want to him to know, you can still congratulate him for tonight’s concert…”

Seonho and Hyeongseob are standing in the parking lot near the stadium where Wanna One held their farewell concert, sadly watch as all of Lee Woojin’s suitcases are already in the car. The youngest just smiles at his hyungs.

“This is for the best. I already wrote down everything I would like to say in the letter, please give it to Daniel hyung okay?”

Both Seonho and Hyeongseob nod, and all three of them share a tight hug.

“Hyeongseob hyung, Seonho hyung, I will miss you guys.”  
“We will miss you too, Woojinnie. Take care and good luck.”

And with that, everyone’s favorite maknae is off to the airport.

Seonho and Hyeongseob make their way back to the stadium and they’re allowed to go straight to the authorized personnel-only dressing room area.

Being the center of Wanna One, Daniel is nowhere to be found and there are cameras following him all the time. Similar for all Wanna One members, who are constantly going around to thank all the staff members, giving comments to cameras and reporters, and taking pictures with family and friends. 

 

 

_This is not the good timing to give Woojin’s letter to Daniel hyung… but he needs to see it sooner than later… Maybe I should ask Minhyun hyung to help me…_

 

 

Seonho thinks to himself, not realizing there’s someone behind him.

“Hey, are you looking for Minhyun?”

It’s Aron, the oldest member of NU’EST. Although he didn’t participate in Produce 101, Aron has gotten to know Seonho pretty well because he’s like Minhyun’s world right now — and he has never seen Minhyun this happy before.

“Aron hyung!”  
“I can grab him for you, do you need to talk to him?”  
“Oh yes please, thank you so much hyung.”

As soon as he hears Aron whispering to his ears that Seonho needs to talk to him, Minhyun immediately (and kindly) excuses himself from the crowd and goes straight to Seonho.

“Seonho ah sorry I’ve been so busy, is something wrong?”

Minhyun asks Seonho with concern, pulling Seonho into a room that’s reserved exclusively for Wanna One members’ personal belongings. Even when he’s moving all over the place, he still has noticed how Seonho seems to be looking for someone throughout the night and he looks troubled by something.

“Hyung there’s nothing wrong, but I need your help.”

 

——————

 

After everything is over, after 18 months of being together, Wanna One returns to their dorm for one last time as members of Wanna One. They have to start cleaning out and packing tomorrow and leave the day after tomorrow, so tonight is their second to last night together. The members decide to spend the night together in the living room by bringing out several of their mattresses, pillows and blankets. Some are taking the couches to save spaces.

“Daniel, can I talk to you for a moment?”

Daniel turns to look at Minhyun with a wide smile.

“Hyung, we’ll have 100% pure honesty tonight — good or bad — so no secret chat. Whatever you want to say to me, they can hear, I don’t mind.”

Minhyun sighs, he doesn’t think it’s really a good idea but now with 9 pairs of eyes watching them, he murmurs ‘hold on a second’ and walks back to his room. When Minhyun returns, Jihoon is the first one to notice the letter Minhyun is holding in his hand and others quickly notice it too.

“Hyung you wrote a letter to Daniel hyung?”  
“Awww~~~~~!!!”  
“Oh my god is it going to make me cry?”

Ignoring all the fanboy reactions from his members, he hands the letter to Daniel.

“It’s for you, but not from me. Seonho asked me to deliver it on behalf of someone else.”  
“Okay? Who is it then?”  
“Woojinnie, maknae.”

The unexpected identity of the letter’s owner catches everyone by surprise.

“Yah… did you guys see him after the concert? I know he came to the concert tonight.”

Many of their friends from Produce 101 attended the concert and came to greet them in backstage, but Jaehwan doesn’t remember seeing maknae Woojin at all. Others shake their heads in response to Jaehwan’s question.

Now Daniel feels like this is not something to be taken lightly, seeing how seriously Minhyun looks. No longer smiling, he takes the letter from Minhyun and quickly opens it:

 

 

_Dear Daniel hyung,_

 

_First of all I want to congratulate you on completing the farewell concert and all the hardwork you have devoted to Wanna One. I’m very sorry that I couldn’t congratulate you in person, because by the time you read this letter I should be either on my way to New York or have arrived already._

 

 

“NEW YORK???!!!!! HE WENT TO NEW YORK??”

Now everyone other than Minhyun rushes to gather around Daniel to read the letter together, and Daniel can’t hold back his shock as he continues to read.

 

 

_You must be feeling very confused or even upset right now because I didn’t tell you anything about it and I just left without bidding proper goodbye, but please let me explain._

 

_I was very nervous about doing Produce 101 especially knowing that I would be the youngest with huge age gap. I was afraid that I wouldn’t get along with all the hyungs and that I would be all alone. You were the one who befriended me first, brought me to meet other people, taught me how to dance better and how to develop stronger confidence. You were my teacher, my hyung and my friend all at the same time, but then somewhere along the way I found myself hoping for more. I felt happy because you were, I felt sad because you were. Call it a teenage crush, but that was exactly how I felt and my world seemed to revolve around you only._

 

_It’s also because I paid so much attention on you that I gradually understood who had your heart and who did your eyes constantly follow — like how mine followed you. I knew I had to let go so I started to avoid you by trying some of the very lame tactics such as lying to you about not being able to attend that Christmas party (and again I’m very sorry for lying to you). It never worked because the next time I saw you smiling at me, I knew I wouldn’t be able to get myself back to the direction I wanted to go — whether it’s my feeling for you or my dream of becoming a professional performer._

 

_Please don’t think that you’ve pushed me away, or that I’m running away from you because I felt hurt. I’m just doing what I think is the most important for me, because you have always wanted the best for me. Not many people have faith in me but you always said that one day I would make it big, so I have to work extra hard for you to prove them wrong. I’m still immature and lacking in many ways so I want to go to New York to improve my skills, whether it’s language stkills and ways to get along with people, or just simply be exposed to all the creatively and cultural excitement that I’ve never experienced before._

 

_I’m not sure how long I will be gone, it also depends how much time is my agency going to give me. I hope we will meet soon and by that time I would have grown into a more mature person. Please continue to watch over me, and I sincerely wish you nothing but the best and happiness. You will always be my favorite hyung, and I hope I’m still one of your favorite dongsaengs._

 

 

_Woojin_

 

 

 

Everyone is silent as Daniel carefully folds Woojin’s letter back into the envelop.

“Daniel ah, Seonho told me that maknae was —“  
“I know. I actually knew it all along how he felt about me.”  
“You did?”  
“I’m not as naive as you, hyung.”

Minhyun playfully pushes Daniel’s shoulder who has a small smile on his face.

“Hyung are you okay?”

Jinyoung asks with concern, he understands the sudden departure of maknae Woojin must have been a shock especially for Daniel.

“I’m fine… he’s doing me a favor actually, he really understands me well.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Because regardless of what I say it’s going to be hurtful, and I never want to do that to him.”

 

——————————

 

Seongwoo turns in his sleep and notices Daniel isn’t sleeping next to him. He sits up to look around and sees light coming through the bathroom door. His instinct tells him that he’ll find a certain someone in there, and he’s totally right. Seongwoo quietly sits down next to Daniel, who is blankly staring to the floor, on the bathtub edge.

“You said we would have 100% pure honesty tonight… yet you lied about being okay.”  
“I know… sorry…”

He moves a little closer to Daniel so their bodies are touching side by side, and he brings Daniel’s face lower to bury into his neck. His hard start rubbing Daniel’s back when he hears tiny sound of sniffing.

“Are you disappointed?”  
“Yeah… I mean we’re close and I kind of hope that he would at least tell me about his plan… and you know, also his feeling, his trouble and stuffs… like how Seonho talked to Minhyun hyung.”  
“But because you guys are close, that’s why he was able to do you a favor. You don’t have to say the hurtful stuffs for him to stay focus, he has already found his way and you should be happy for him. And he’s very different from Seonho so you can’t compare them together.”

Daniel sighs as he rests on Seongwoo’s shoulder.

“Guess so… I just wish I could have done something for him, it’s just too sudden.”

 

 

**[Back to 2020, the night before Woojin’s showcase]**

 

At the apartment he shares with Seongwoo, Daniel is sitting in the sofa reading Woojin’s letter again. He is so deep in thought not knowing someone is peeking from behind.

“I came home after a long long day of hard filming and you’re reading letter written by another guy?”  
“OH MY GOD YOU SCARED ME!”

Laughing, Seongwoo leans down to give his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek before dropping off his bag.

“Sorry Niel, I was just feeling a bit jealous that you were frowning over someone else.”

Daniel rolls his eyes as he walks toward the kitchen area to get Seongwoo a cold beer.

“Oh please, why are you jealous of our maknae? I was just… not feeling so sure about tomorrow.”  
“What do you mean?”

Seongwoo takes a sip of the cold beer, he needs it so much after a long day of work.

“…I was thinking if me not going would be better…”

Daniel’s voice is so soft because he knows that Seongwoo, who stares at Daniel with surprise, won’t like the idea.

“Niel, please don’t do that. Woojinnie invited the entire Wanna One and several others from Produce 101, what do you want them to think when they don’t see you? And how is Woojinnie going to feel?”

“Fine, I don’t know why I’m having this panic attack… It’s just I haven’t talked to him since he left, and I haven’t told him that we’re together.”

“That you won’t have to worry, because he knows that we’re in a relationship. Hyeongseob told him very early on.”

Seongwoo grabs Daniel’s hand and they walk back to the living room together.

“I also don’t think you need to worry too much about Woojinnie, I heard that he’s able to handle everything really well now. And you and I both know damn well how much you want to see him perform again… Come on Niel, I don’t want to go alone please~~~~~”

Seongwoo’s awkward aegyo always gets to Daniel and it successfully brings out a smile on Daniel’s face again.

“Fine, I’ll go.”

 

————————

 

After finishing the last round of rehearsal, Woojin begins to make his way off the stage. This is what he has been waiting for all these years — all the practicing, training, learning, being away from family and friends.

 

 

_Daniel hyung is here today…_

 

 

The thought of seeing Daniel today is actually making Wooji nervous, because he has no idea how he will react to Daniel and what should he expect. Woojin has kept himself extremely busy ever since he left South Korea almost 2 years ago, and he doesn’t really remember when’s the last time he feels his heart aching because of Daniel.

There he is. Although still far away and with his back facing Woojin, Woojin can totally tell that is Daniel laughing and talking with others at the room Woojin has prepared specially for his Produce 101 hyungs to hang out. 

And then it sinks in for Woojin: He has completely gotten over his teenage crush Daniel.

There’s no butterfly feeling in his stomach when he sees Daniel’s smile.  
There’s no hurtful feeling when he sees Seongwoo putting his arm around Daniel.  
What’s filling Woojin’s heart right now is the warm and happy feeling of seeing someone he misses a lot, and the pure joy of recalling all the good times they’ve shared. Another thing that remains the same is his admiration for Daniel, and how much he wants to be the kind of performer like Daniel.

Feeling relieved and much more at ease, he starts making his way toward Daniel.

 

———————

 

“Hyung.”

Daniel feels like someone just tapped him on the shoulder and he doesn’t recognize the voice. When he turns around, he knows that he’s probably looking like an idiot now.

 

 

_This is Woojinnie?_

 

 

Not only does Daniel have to look upward in order to meet Woojin’s eyes, his face doesn’t have the baby fat anymore, his voice is different and so is his overall aura. 

Woojin’s smile though, is the very same one that Daniel thought to be so incredibly adorable years ago.

“…Lee Woojin, you still owe me an apology in person.”  
“I know hyung, and I’m really sorry.”

Feeling so relieved and a bit overwhelmed by emotion, Daniel drops the serious face and breaks into a huge grin.

“Get over here, it’s been ages since the last time I hug you.”  
“Thank you for coming hyung… it means a lot to me.”

Their hug looks different now because Woojin has grown so much, but it’s sweeter than ever after everything that has happened.

“Oh my Woojin ah, how tall are you now?”

Jisung walks toward the pair when they break off their embrace and he can’t help looking at Woojin from head to toe.

“182 cm ^_^”  
“…You lucky brat.”

Woojin just chuckles at Jisung before he sees Seongwoo also walking toward him and calls out the idol-turned actor.

“Seongwoo hyung!”  
“Congratulations buddy.”  
“Thank you for coming, hyung. Oh and thank you so much about last time, you really really saved me big time.”

Standing next to Woojin, Daniel finds himself not understanding Woojin’s conversation with Seongwoo.

“What’s the ‘last time’ about?”  
“Seongwoo hyung helped to introduce a dancer to me as last-minute substitute because my main dancer noona got injured 2 weeks ago, he even came to my studio to watch us practice together. And… Daniel hyung I thought you knew…no?”

Shocked at the new revelation that Seongwoo has been in touch with Woojin, Daniel turns to his boyfriend.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Many of his dancers are my friends so it’s just natural for them to ask me for help right?”  
“I’m talking about you visiting Woojin’s studio, I could have gone with you.”  
“Oh Woojinnie listen to me will you?”

Seongwoo dramatically puts his arm around Woojin looking at the youngster with puppy eyes. Daniel just roll his eyes because he knows what Seongwoo is about to say next.

“Hyung what’s wrong?”  
“Last night I came home after a long long day of working, I was exhausted but the first thing I saw was this guy right here reading your letter with a sad face after all these years. How can I not be jealous right?”

Woojin turns to Daniel, a little surprised.

“Hyung, so you still look at my letter?”  
“Well, why not? You wrote it for me.”  
“I’m very glad hyung, but please don’t make Seongwoo hyung jealous too often okay? If he gets cranky he’ll come crying at me and that will become my burden as well.”  
“OMG thank you Woojinnie~~~~~!!!!!”  
“I hate both of you right now…”

Daniel just stare at the two clowns in front of him but also can’t help holding back the smile — ridiculous, goofy, but they are his favorite people. 

They are now sitting in the VIP box waiting for the performance to starts, and Daniel moves closer to Seongwoo.

“Hey, you’re not seriously jealous of Woojin, right?”  
“Maybe I’m not, but why can’t I?”  
“Because he’s our maknae.”  
“Yes he is our maknae but he’s not a little boy anymore, look at all those girls screaming his name. You should be proud though, he’s growing up the way you wants him to be.”

 

——————-

 

Woojin has prepared a copy of his autographed CD for each one of his Produce 101 hyungs, and Daniel opens his copy to put the CD into the stereo system on their way home. When he pulls out the booklet, there seems to be something else in there but Seongwoo’s copy looks completely normal.

Curious, Daniel opens it and there he finds a picture inserted between two pages. It’s a photo of Woojin riding on his shoulder during the Produce 101 finale concert. Surprised and happy to see that precious moment again, he flips back the picture and sees there’s something written in English too along with Woojin’s signature.

 

 

_Sometimes all you can say is thank you._  
My #1 hyung always!!!

 

 

With a huge smile, Daniel flashes the picture and Woojin’s message to Seongwoo when their car stops at a red light.

“Okay, I guess I’m actually still a bit jealous of him.”  
“Oh come on~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was kind of difficult to describe the dynamic so hopefully it turned out not too bad... While writing this one I actually took out another chunk because I ended up writing a lot about a different pair. Maybe I will do a chapter for that pair but oh no this is probably never ending lol


End file.
